Around the World and Home Again
by gemlou137
Summary: He defeated Voldemort but apparently his duty wasn't done. He fled and gave up his voice. Now, after travelling to various countries he comes back to England and his children go to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Wizarding World Bashing. Might be slash later on, have to get there first though. OC – Original Characters. Harry is mute – he made himself mute by refusing to speak. I think that's your lot for now.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

This chapter is mostly description of events and stuff. Not a lot really happens I jsut kind of tell you stuff. I think I get to the point of babbling but never mind...

**Chapter 1**

Not too far from London is the city of Reading. Reading had both new and old houses of all shapes and sizes. To the south East of Reading's town centre was the suburb Lower Early. In the last few years Lower Early had a large section of its old houses torn down and the land was bought up by different housing industries. The new estates had new houses of all shapes and sizes made out of brick but some of the houses had black and white stones used to decorate the front and backs of the houses whilst others were plain red brick and others sported a sort of creamy paste on the front giving the walls a cleaner look but also rough and sometimes sharp to the touch.

Among the many new houses was an estate for larger houses with five, six and seven bedrooms in. These houses had double garages and some even had extensions over the garages to have extra storage rooms or even a larger master bedroom. One of these houses, a number 119 Alpine Road, supported a family of four in its large six bedrooms.

As with all the houses nearby 119 Alpine Road had a large hall with a large kitchen with a breakfast bar that had double doors leading through to a dining room. A lounge stretched right across nearly one half of the house and with two bathrooms tucked away. There was also a large study with the stairs to the upstairs right next to the door. The whole downstairs of the house was decorated in natural colours like creams, browns and light oranges with green carpets. The kitchen was decorated with slate floors as was the utility room and there were clean creamy walls littered with pictures and decorative herbs.

The study was a similar to the rest of the downstairs with very little colour to the walls, though since it was a newly built house and the occupants had only been living in the house a few weeks there had been little time to properly decorate. The study had a lovely wooden floor of a rich golden brown colour. The walls had panes of wood in the same colour to the floor going to about waist height of the averaged sized person. The rest of the walls were a calm but warm cream and there were no pictures or decorations in this room. There was a red chair off to one side of the room with its back to the wall and set at an angle. Next to the chair were two identical bookcases loaded completely with books. A desk sat not too far away with a laptop humming from being wired up to the mains to be charged up. Over the other side of the room next to the large windows was a tall music stand holding a few pieces of paper. Next to the stand was a Violin case and next to that was a stand with a brilliant silver coloured whistle that would have been a tin whistle had it been made out of tin. Next to this again was a piano in the same colour wood as the floor and half the walls were done in. This room was the only room downstairs that had been decorated by the family and it was exactly the same as the study they'd had in all their previous houses.

Upstairs there was a bit more life. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall and was decorated in a rich, royal blue. The walls were painted a rich blue that seemed warm despite the colour. Pictures hung around the rooms showing people with smiling faces doing all sorts of activities. A large wardrobe stood to one side made out of a medium coloured wood. Next to the wardrobe was a chest of drawers in the same colour wood. On the opposite side of the room and next to a white door into a large en suite bathroom was a vanity table with three mirrors offering different angles of view and many different assortments of glass dishes and decorations. Te bed stood in the centre of the room and it was a bed larger than most. It had four pillows stacked in piles of two at the head of the bed and large thick duvets contained in blue cases that matched the walls. An over throw for the bed was white though and had white elephants sewed into it out of a silky material.

Next door was a child's bedroom decorated vastly in silvers and reds. There was a single bed pushed up against the wall and a wardrobe with three drawers at the bottom of it. There was a desk and a computer and a very large collection of cuddly toys and on the walls were badges and awards from swimming, tennis and horse riding. There was also a large book case containing school books and reading books in all different languages. The room belonged to a little girl, that much was obvious from the school uniform with a skirt that had been casually thrown to the floor when the owner was in a hurry to change.

The next room was the same size as the one previously. This room was decorated in yellows and lots of different types of yellows. A sports uniform was thrown on the floor and around the room there were medals for sprinting. On shelves there were cups for the team having won the football matches and hockey matches played.

The final bedroom that was used as such had pale blue walls decorated with balloons and birds and clouds. A single child's bed was to one side of the room and three large toy chests were along the other side. At the foot of the bed was a wardrobe and set of drawers. In the middle of the made up bed was a huge teddy bear that had obviously been well loved and various other cuddly toy animals were littered around the bed with not one animal being the same as the next in species. There were also swimming badges. A five meters, ten meters, twenty five meters and a fifty meters certificate and badge were hung with expensive but elegant frames on the wall above the bed.

The two other bedrooms were used differently. One was a play room with books chairs and toys and games all around and many toys left out on the floor. The final room had an extremely large tank in it with long thick branches and stones on the floor. The tanks had three radiators at different points in it and a coloured light. Inside the tank were three long, but slender, snakes. One of the snakes was a brownie colour but it had some blue diamond shaped markings on its back. That one was called Skylar. The second snake was black all over except for a few red scales in diamond shapes with yellow patches inside them. Sierra was her name. The final snake was the biggest and was black with the majority of his scales a green colour. He was Silas and they, besides the family in the house, were the only other occupants.

A man with dark brown hair sat in the large red chair in the study reading a book quietly to himself. His dark blue eyes were so deep that one would have sworn the oceans were in his eyes. Had the man been standing he would have reached at least six foot and his messy brown locks of hair hung over his forehead. The dark curls of the tresses sometimes curled into the man's eyes but if they did he would just brush them away. At the back of his head his slight curls were pulled back into a short pony tail and had the hair all been free there was no doubt it would have reached to about three centimetres below his chin in gentle but unmistakable curls.

The man didn't have long hair because it was a popular thing; he had grown his hair because it was more manageable when it was longer. At least now he could get some of it out of his face when he wanted to read his books, weed the garden or cook meals.

A richly tanned hand reached up and brushed the soft hair out of his eyes once more before he went back to his Russian novel. His figure was tall and strong. He was muscled and toned all over his body and his body had been like that when he'd woken up in hospital about ten years ago with amnesia and with no voice.

He had been in a car crash roughly twelve years ago. He was in a taxi on his way somewhere when a car drove into the side of the taxi. The driver had been killed instantly and the man had amnesia and some rather bad breaks and cuts. He healed completely apart from his voice. Apparently there was nothing wrong with his voice, according to doctors anyway, and the police had found a note pad with 'I'd like to go to the nearest estate agents please' written on it. From that everyone had assumed that the man was mute before the accident but he didn't remember.

Well, he said he didn't remember. What better way, after all, to start a completely new life away from his past life than not remember his own name or any of his past? He did remember his real name, he did know his real age and he knew that he was very different to the rest of the world. Still, those things were secrets that, hopefully, wouldn't be uncovered.

For twelve years now the man had been Reese Tylere and he claimed to be 35years old now. He was American and it was decided that his birthday would be the 30th of June. It was all a lie, a complete and utter lie. Nearly everything about Reese, all his details and his features, were a lie. The only thing that wasn't a lie was his character and even then there were parts that were denied to the world. He was only 29 really and was quickly approaching his pretend birthday though he was only a month away from his real one. He was supposed to have bright emerald green eyes and the blackest raven coloured hair around. But those things were secrets; no-one was allowed to know.

The man heard the faint chiming of the grandfather clock in the dinning room. Sighing a nearly silent sigh the man closed his Russian novel and walked silently over to the bookcase to put the book away. It was six o'clock and since it was a Monday it meant that in quarter of an hour he would no longer be alone in the house. It was time to start dinner now though he had already started it earlier

Out of the study the man closed the door and walked quickly upstairs. He walked making no sound yet his steps were purposeful and strong. His silence continued all the way across the hall and into the room at the end of the hall containing a large tank with three very different snakes in. The snakes rose up and hissed their greeting. The man opened the lid of the tank and put his arm in allowing all three snakes, one at a time, to wind up his arm and around his body to be carried down stairs.

The snakes hissed as the man moved and upon their arrival in the kitchen the snakes were allowed to leave the man's person and curl around or on various objects. The man pulled out a large metal tray from a cupboard and poured oil into it and put it in the oven. Taking out some old potatoes he proceeded to peal them and cut them before taking the metal tray out of the oven and putting all the potatoes into the hot oil making sure to spoon the oil over the potatoes and sprinkle some salt onto them.

Putting the potatoes into the oven and setting the timer for 25mins the man pulled out the casserole dish and put it on the counter. He checked the sausages were done already from where he'd started cooking them earlier. Going to the fridge the man pulled out a jug with a creamy substance in it. Pouring the thick liquid over the sausages the man smiled as he listened to the sizzling sounds. Putting the jug in the dishwasher the man placed the casserole dish back in the oven to cook and set about putting peas into a dish and readying the carrots and broccoli for cooking.

At about twenty to seven the front door went off and the door opened and loud voices entered. The man grinned and dropped what he was doing. Walking out of the kitchen he found himself being gripped in a death tight hug by three pairs of strong but small hands.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Papa!" The man smiled down as his three children pulled away. Two of the children were obviously twins of about ten years of age. The male twin had short and scruffy brown hair, seemingly inherited from his father, and green eyes that Reece told him he'd got from his mother too. The girl stood next to her twin was exactly the same height of the boy and had long black hair, said to have been inherited from his mothers side since their aunt had black hair, and the same green eyes. The little boy next to them was only about five and had light brown hair and the same bright green eyes as his brother and sister. All three of them had wet hair smelling of chlorine.

"It was great swimming Papa!" The girl said enthusiastically. "We were doing breaststroke today and that's my favourite!"

"I hate breaststroke but it was still good." The boy shared. The little boy on the floor giggled happily.

"It was fun!" He said proudly. The man smiled indulgingly and raised his hands together to sign his reply.

-I'm glad you liked it. Did you make any new friends?- The family of four, not including the pets, had only been in town for three weeks and it was pure chance that the twin boy had told a neighbour that they all loved swimming. The neighbour had then given their dad the address of the swimming pool and he'd booked them all in for swimming lessons twice a week. The neighbour, by the name of Lynn Walker, had offered to take them every week. The twins swum in an hour class whilst the little boy had a lower level lengths class for half an hour.

"No but they're all nice." The girl said and the boys nodded in agreement. Reese gestured them inside a little more and went to take their bags away from them. Taking the bags he poked his head out the front door and waved a thank you to Lynn next door who was still trying to usher her two children inside. Frankie, aged 9, and Laura, aged 12, were always making trouble. Frankie went to an all boys school nearby whilst Laura went to the girls school near the town centre. There was no boarding option but since Lynn was a house wife the children always got dropped off at school and picked up though they rarely listened to their mother.

Reese closed the door and emptied the swim bags. Shoving all three towels straight in the washing machine he turned it on all the while listening to his children watching the T.V in the lounge and chatting. All three snakes had left the kitchen by now and were obviously in the lounge from the way the youngest boy kept laughing loudly and telling them, in English, to stop trying to push him off the seat. Taking the swim suits and goggles out of the bag the man filled the sink full of cold water to rinse them out. He stopped once in a while to change the vegetables in the microwave but mostly he didn't deviate from his task. Having rinsed all three suits out he took them into the upstairs bathroom where there was a drying cupboard and he hung them up just as the cooker went signalling everything was ready.

The family ate in the dining room and Reese listened to his children talk then made comments using the sign language he had learned about twelve years ago. Even after all these years Reese continued to be a mute. He was probably genuinely one now. He never spoke using his voice though he did whisper his children's names when he wanted their attention or during a particularly affectionate moment. Because of his past Reese had become scared to speak, afraid that using his voice would cause something incredibly bad to happen. It was a silly fear, he knew that, but it was his fear nonetheless and he wouldn't speak unless he absolutely had to.

It was well past seven by the time the family had finished eating. Reese had only the vegetables and some of the Yorkshire pudding whilst his children had vegetables and the toad in the hole. Whilst Reese didn't mind his family eating meat or him having to cook the meat he wouldn't eat it himself. He'd gone vegetarian when he'd started his new life and was quite happy with his life as it was.

"Daddy, can I read to you before bed?" The oldest boy asked.

-Yes, in fact why don't you read now and everyone can listen.- The boy nodded and left the table to go get his book. His twin and younger brother also left the table and both went upstairs to get various things. Reese knew from experience that his youngest would come back downstairs in his PJ's and his daughter would help him change. His youngest may have been five but that didn't mean that he could get his top on the right way. He had a big problem with his clothes though otherwise he was very smart.

Reese cleared up the kitchen and put all the dirty dishes and pans in the dishwasher before turning it on. Leaving the room he went to find his children. Entering the lounge Reese sat down on the large green sofa and relaxed into the cushions allowing a snake to coil around his each of his feet and the third snake to curl up next to him on the seat to be petted.

As he'd guessed his youngest came downstairs with his daughter though both were changed this time. His eldest son then came into the room also wearing his pyjamas and carrying a book. Quickly reading the title Reese noticed it was his son's favourites though it was written in Greek.

Half an hour later Reese stopped his eldest son from reading and helped his youngest up bed. Tucking the little boy into bed Reese gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Papa."

"Lucas." Reese whispered unable to do much else. Lucas smiled brightly knowing that by whispering Reese was showing how much he loved him.

Reese left his son and went downstairs. The twins were reading silently on the sofa. The black, red and yellow snake was coiled in the girls lap fitting perfectly in the middle of them from where the girl had sat down cross legged on the sofa. The snake with blue scales, Skylar, was coiled around the boy's arm and shoulders. The green snake looked to be fast asleep in the middle of the sofa.

"Thias. Lyssia." Reese whispered immediately attracting the attention of his children. Reese then signed what he wanted to say. –You have half an hour before bed and in the morning you must shower.-

"Yes Dad."

"Okay." The children replied.

Reese had everyone but himself in bed by nine. The snakes had been fed and put away and his children tucked up in bed. Reese however stayed up in the lounge with the Russian novel he was reading earlier being completely determined to finish another chapter before he went to bed at half ten.

Now Reese was English. He was 100 English. The only reason he was reading Russian books and that his children were reading Greek books was because of Reese's late wife.

After being released from the hospital after the accident Reese had a whole new identity and a new age. Whilst he was nineteen really, he was now twenty four as Reese Tylere. He used the money he'd brought with him in a magical bottomless bag that no-one else could see and changed it up at various different banks. By the time he was twenty five he had met a wonderful woman called Noelle Sewell. Noelle was five years older than him, or so she thought, when instead he was ten years younger. Noelle was a French woman who spoke impeccable English. She was a Languages Professor and was set on learning as many different languages as she could. When they'd met she spoke five languages already fluently: French, German, Spanish, Polish and English.

They'd met in America where Noelle had decided to learn sign language on an impulse. Reese was very glad she had decided to do that as it gave them the chance to meet. She was currently in America practising her English and to learn sign language. It was a year long course but in the end, since Noelle was very smart and Reese had already learnt some sign language they' quit early together and gotten married not long after that. They rushed things, sure, but they loved each other and Reese didn't have a job and since Noelle was on a learning holiday and working as a teacher at a school, whilst she practised her English, they'd decided to start a family.

In the end they'd had twins. The oldest was a boy named Matthias James Tylere and the little girl who was younger by an hour was named Allyssia Jasmine Tylere. Not long after the birth of the twins the family had moved to Greece in accordance to Noelle's plan. They stayed there for three years and it was their favourite place. They didn't stay in Athens because of the air pollution but they were near a beech on a quieter island and Noelle got a job at teaching the local high school children French and English.

After spending a forth year there because of a mistake in Noelle's work contract they went to Russia. The twins had already picked up some Greek words and Reese had learned that he could understand Greek even though he'd never visited Greece before or been taught the language. To him everything sounded like English. He had, however, spent his time learning how to read Greek. Learning to read and write it was very difficult because he was mute and couldn't practise saying the words in anything more than a nearly silent whisper.

In Russia Reese found the same thing happened. People would talk to him and he'd understand them even though he couldn't say anything back to them. He still refused to speak though he knew the words. With practise, like he had in Greece, he heard the words in Russian but knew the translation immediately in his head. He never spoke but he understood and knew that if he was able to speak then he would be able to speak in both Russian and Greek.

They only stayed a year in Russia since Noelle knew Russian already and had only wanted to practise. Moving to France to visit her sister Henrietta Kieran and Henrietta's husband Randolph. Reese and Noelle helped teach them sign language so they could understand Reese and their children helped teach too whilst they learned of course. Then Noelle fell pregnant again and disaster struck eight months later.

Noelle had had complications during childbirth and was dying. Their new baby named Lucas Evan Tylere had been one month premature because Noelle's body couldn't continue to house the baby. Reese and the children had seen her before Reese tried to send the children out of the room as Noelle finally lost her life but couldn't. Before Noelle died though Reese managed to whisper her name as she'd requested as her dying wish. Since then he'd not spoken for months only to finally say the names of his family. He'd only say their names though and never anything else and he'd only ever speak when he absolutely had too.

After Noelle died the four of them continued on with her plan. She'd planned to move to lots of different countries and pick up lots of new languages. Reese helped his children go to back to Russia and Greece but they also visited France at least four times a year too. They also visited Africa at one point but they didn't stay long. They only spent three weeks on safari before going back to Russia. Reese hadn't followed Noelle's plans properly but he'd kept them moving around for four years. His children picked up all the different languages very quickly though only Lucas seemed to be like Reese. Lucas could also hear a language and understand it but the difference between them was that Lucas would also speak it.

When they went to England again in between their quarterly visit to France and their visit to Greece the children had perfected their English to their correct age levels. At home their first language was English. Noelle had loved the French language but she spoke English as her first since it was the language Reese first knew and she's grown so used to talking in English with him and him replying in signs whilst she translated to her children that everyone spoke English at home.

Now though, the family was back in England once again. They'd bought a house using Reese's money, since Reese was rich, and had been living there for three weeks. The children had settled in very well, as they always did, but it was obvious that they missed their other homes and other languages. Matthias, or Thias as Reese had to call him, liked Greek best as did Allyssia, or Lyssia. Allyssia did love her French though. Lucas liked everything, he didn't have favourites. He liked all languages and all animals except monkeys because a monkey had nicked his favourite hat once and hit him with his tail by accident. Lucas even liked insects, he thought they were funny.

Reese closed his book and put it away before going upstairs and changing his clothes for bed. Cleaning his teeth Reese slipped between the covers of his bed and closed his eyes. His favourite language, out of the ones he'd learned, were Russian, English and Parseltongue. Even though people had been scared of him at school Reese hadn't given up his speaking Parseltongue and since speaking to snakes didn't require a voice box. He spoke to his pet snakes all the time though his children didn't know since he'd sworn the snakes to secrecy.

Why would he have to make the snakes swear to keep it a secret though? That was simple because since the death of Voldemort Harry Potter had been the only Parseltongue. Harry Potter had then disappeared, changed his name and lost his voice. His children, all three of his children, though had inherited that ability and Harry Potter, aka Reese Tylere didn't want anyone to know just in case he was discovered.

* * *

As normal please review. It will help me know whether to continue this story or not and yes I know I have others on the go but my muse was bugging me. Please review. Gemxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Wizarding World Bashing. Might be slash later on, have to get there first though. OC – Original Characters. Harry is mute – he made himself mute by refusing to speak. I think that's your lot for now.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks had passed and it was June 20th and it was the twin's birthdays. Everyone was at school and the large house was empty apart from the three snakes that were lounging around outside to sunbath and Reese. Reese had moved his music stand and music outside since it was a bright and sunny day with no wind. He'd decided to practise his violin and was currently playing though a rather complicated bit of music that had lots of trills and that required his fingers to dance along the neck of the instrument to get the variety of musical notes out that the piece required.

Music was something that stayed the same in every country and whilst Reese had no problems with understanding the languages Noelle had needed a break from it once in a while and had taken up the piano after Reese had bought her one. Since his wife had started playing Reese had decided to start learning and had bought a tin whistle. He learned quickly and put in hours of practise a day since he was at home with the twins and Noelle was at work. He progressed quickly then managed to break the whistle. Managing to get hold of a stronger one, and much more expensive one, Reese continued playing then transferred his skills onto violin then onto the piano though playing the violin had grown to be his favourite.

Reese would play classical music and more up to date pieces on all his instruments though his favourite piece, above all, to play on all three instruments was Lord of the Dance. He loved it, couldn't get enough of it.

Finishing the piece with vibrato, C on the G string Reese changed the piece to Lord of the Dance and played it expertly. Ten minutes later after replaying the piece Reese nearly dropped the violin as a screech filled the air. Looking up startled Reese watched as a large brown owl soared towards the house and landed on a windowsill. Reese stared at it in shock for a moment before the horror of the situation sunk in.

Putting his bow on the music stand Reese walked over to the bird clutching his violin tight. On the bird's leg were two letters in parchment. Reese closed his eyes and breathed steadily. When he opened his eyes he saw the bird looking at him with large yellow eyes. Reaching out a hand slowly Reese took the letters from the offered leg. Walking towards the back door Reese whistled over his shoulder and the bird followed him inside.

Walking into the kitchen Reese pulled out a packet of bird seed from the cupboard under the sink in the utility room. Going into the kitchen he gestured once again for the owl to follow him. He pulled out two bowls from the cupboards. He filled one with water and poured some bird seed into the other one. The owl didn't look completely happy about the offering but was grateful nonetheless.

Reese glanced at the letters in his hand and looked at the addresses.

Mr Matthias James Tylere

3rd Bedroom, Yellow

119 Alpine Road

Earley

Berkshire

Miss Allyssia Jasmine Tylere

2nd Bedroom, Red

119 Alpine Road

Earley

Berkshire

Reese let out a long shaky breath and briefly entertained the thought of burning the letters. Remembering his uncle Vernon all those years ago Reese shook his head. It wouldn't be fair to deny his children the opportunity to go to Hogwarts. He'd known they were special, their ability to speak Parseltongue had been a dead give away. The accidental magic was also a give away though everytime they'd done it Reese would pretend to not have noticed it. His twins had eventually comfronted him when they were eight, only two years after Noelle died, and told him they could do strange things.

_-Flashback-_

"_Daddy? Can we talk to you?" Reese looked up from his book and studied the twins in front of him. They were both the same height and they were clutching each others hands tightly. Reese could see they were tense and worry shone in their bright green eyes like beacons. Reese put down his book and nodded. The twins took a look at each other and began without sitting down or moving from their positions._

"_We have something to tell you." Reese nodded again with a small frown. The twins exchanged another look and Reese noted their hands squeezed each others even tighter searching and giving comfort._

"_Um…Dad, I can s-s-speak to the snakes…" Matthias said in a quiet shaky voice. Reese stared at him with a frown and Matthias took that as Reese not believing him._

"_I can too Daddy."_

_+Could you show me+ The twins exchanged another look before nodding. Silas was curled up on the grass with his green scales shimmering in the Greek sun. Matthias took a deep breath and opened his mouth and Reese was startled to hear Parseltongue come out. Then Allyssia did it. The twins asked Silas to come over to them and wind around their legs after explaining what they were going to say to their father. Reese nodded his acceptance of this and Matthias spoke again._

"_Do you believe us?"_

_+Yes I do.+ Reese replied and the twins sighed. +Is that all or was there something else+_

"_There is something else." Matthias said carefully. "I think we have magic. The kind of magic in fairy books."_

_+How do you mean+_

"_We can make things come to us Daddy without touching them. I made my hairbrush float across the room."_

"_Yes and I managed to make my chair blow up when it got in my way. It just blew up and fell in pieces to the floor. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did." Matthias said nearly pleading with Reese to believe him. Reese stared wide eyed, knowing that was how he should react._

_+Okay.+ Reese signed slowly. The twins exchanged another worried look before Allyssia turned wide emerald eyes to him and he saw tears building up._

"_Do you believe us? You don't think we're mad or telling lies Daddy? Because we aren't. We're telling the truth, I swear!" Allyssia burst into tears then and Reese jumped out of his chair to pull the girl into a comforting hug. Once Allyssia was crying into his shirt he pulled Matthias into a hug too and let the twins cry. When they pulled away looking absolutely terrified Reese gave them a smile._

_+I always knew you two were special and now you are even more so.+_

"_T-Then you believe us?" Matthias asked. Reese gave him a stunned look along with a smile._

_+Of course I do, you wouldn't lie about something like this. I completely believe you, you are special. I do think that it should be a secret amongst us three though. I'm not sure letting anyone else know will be a good idea. Bad things might happen if people know so just keep it a secret okay+_

"_Okay Daddy."_

"_Yes Dad."_

"_Daddy? I love you."_

"_Yeah." Reese delivered a kiss to each of their foreheads and grinned at them before dragging them inside and giving them a large bowlful of ice cream each before going to fetch his other son to see if he wanted anything to eat._

_-End Flashback-_

Reese looked at the clock. It was nearly three thirty, his children would be home from school soon. Since it was the twin's eleventh birthdays today they'd wanted to show how grown up they were by walking their brother to school and back without their father and Reese was happy to let them though he was a bit worried.

Three thirty came and by quarter to four the door opened and the three children walked in. Lucas went straight to the kitchen for a drink whilst the twins went in search of their father. They found him easily. He was sat in the lounge stroking an owl that was perched on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Dad?" Matthias asked catching Reese's attention. Reese looked over at them and smiled.

Well done you two. You really are grown up aren't you.+ Reese signed making the twins grin happily.

"Thanks Dad but…"

"Why is there a bird on there?"

It's an owl and I don't know. It had two letters tied to its leg though. They were addressed to you though.+ The twins exchanged confused looks before turning to their father again. Reese pointed to the coffee table in the middle of the room and the twins looked seeing the letters.

"It's made of a strange paper." Allyssia observed sitting on the sofa and pulling her letter towards her. Matthias sat next to her and picked up his own letter.

"Hey there's a weird picture in the wax just here."

"Really?" Allyssia asked quickly turning over her letter and looking.

"Yeah it's like a shield cut into quarters. The pictures are so small though I can't make out what they are." Allyssia didn't answer but she did start to carefully open the letter. Matthias, seeing what his twin was doing, quickly did the same. Their letters unfolded and they gaped as they read the insides.

Reese waited patiently next to the owl who had taken to hooting angrily at the green snake on the floor who was hissing at her. The animals were ignored however as everyone was concentrating on the letters. Eventually Allyssia and Matthias finished reading one page and turned to the next then to the third and finally to the forth before letting the letters fall to their laps simultaneously.

Reese held out his hand and Matthias, after finally getting rid of his shock, rose up and handed his letter to his father. Reese read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Severus Snape_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chief Warlock,_

_Internationally recognised Master of potions.)_

_Dear Mr Matthias Tylere_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_The Magical Garden: The Weird and the Wonderful_  
by Neville Longbottom  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Defensive Magic: An Easy Guide to Self preservation by Ronald Weasley_

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a snake.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS

_Dear Mr Matthias Tylere._

_I has been brought to my attention that your parents are moth muggles (non-magical) and so I feel it my duty to inform you that this is not a joke. This is in fact very serious. For your name to have appeared in our books shows us that you are in fact a Wizard and this letter is an invitation to learn how to control your magic. This is not an opportunity to be wasted and if we do not hear a reply from you by the thirtieth of this month we shall be sending someone to check on you on the 1st of August._

_If you wish to reply to this for either more information about Hogwarts or to accept our offer write it down and hand the letter to the owl that is waiting for a reply. If you wish to decline this offer, and I strongly urge you to at least have some more information first, then you can decline in the same way._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Reese stared at the letter before handing it back to his son and taking a seat in one of the empty single soft chairs. Looking over at his stunned children he gave them a shaky smile.

I always told you that you were special.+ He signed to them and they offered shaky smiles back.

"So…so do you think we are wizards? I mean magic and all…"

Yes, those letters seemed genuine enough. What do you think, will you go to this Wizarding school+ The twins exchanged glances and seemed to come up with a decision soully based on the looks.

"Could we ask…"

"for more information first?" Reese could have groaned. He briefly wondered whether all magical twins could finish each other's sentences like that. Matthias and Allyssia didn't finish the other's sentences much but when they did it gave Reese a strange feeling.

Yes. You had better ask though. I'll get you some paper.+ Reese disappeared and then came back with a piece of A4 paper and an ink pen. Handing it to Matthias Reese gave Allyssia a smile. +One of you can write the reply for both of you.+

* * *

There you go then. I do need reviews for this story. I also need a decisions: I was going to make Hermione the Transfiguration Professor - should she be? ron is also going to be a teacher, should he teach DADA or be Quidditch Coach? Draco Malfoy - the next Potions Master of Hogwarts? Or DADA teacher? Finally, should Neville Longbottom teach Herbolody or should Madam Sprout have servived? Oh yeah, should I have any of the other Hogwarts students as Teachers now? I seem to have mostly gryffindors up there...

Gemxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter. 

**Warning:** **Wizarding World Bashing**. Might be **slash** later on, have to get there first though. **OC** – Original Characters. **Harry is mute** – he made himself mute by refusing to speak. I think that's your lot for now.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

Chapter 3

Several days had gone by and there had been no word from Hogwarts. Since it was Saturday today the children were allowed to sleep in so long as they were up by eleven. It was ten o'clock at the moment and Reese had eaten his breakfast and had given Lucas his, since the boy never slept any later than eight. He was currently enjoying a different novel, this time written in French, in the lounge with Silas the green snake sunbathing in front of the large patio doors leading from the lounge into the back garden.

Upstairs Matthias was fast asleep dreaming of doing magic and flying around fields. He had no idea where this dream came from but he and his sister had been joking about witches riding brooms so it probably came from that. A loud tapping woke him up though. Climbing out of bed Matthias went to go downstairs to find his dad when he realised the tapping was coming from outside. Pulling open the curtains Matthias opened the window and let the large barn owl fly in.

"What're you doing here?" The eleven year old asked. The owl hooted and gave Thias a strange look before holding out its leg. Matthias rolled his eyes at his own question and took the letter. Opening it he read the content quickly.

_Dear Mr Matthias James Tylere and Miss Allyssia Jasmine Tylere,_

_We have received your owl asking for more information about us and someone shall be arriving at your house at half past ten precisely. Since there are two of you, there shall be two of our teachers arriving. They shall be there on time and shall arrive via floo; they shall travel from one fireplace to another to get to your house._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Severus Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Mastery in Potions_

Matthias stared at the letter and then at the clock before yawning. Putting the letter down he wandered out of his room to wake his sister. When they were both up they got dressed and did their business in the bathroom to clean up. Just as they were finishing a loud banging came from downstairs.

Reese had been reading quite happily when something caught his eye just above his book. The fireplace had suddenly light itself but, rather than the orange colour the flames should have been, the flames were green. Reese watched in horror as the fire flared and a man stepped out of the fireplace. Reese mused that the wizards were lucky he'd decided to buy a fireplace that had a tall hearth before realising what was going on.

Fear gripped him as a tall blonde haired man came out of the green flames. He was about 6 foot 3 inches tall and his blonde hair was neatly combed out of his face. His platinum hair was not short but neither was it long. It was just long enough to be tucked behind an ear on one side but other than that the front fell to just below his eyes and it was neatly cut at the back. Silver eyes stared at Reese and the blue eyed man could feel his heart rate quicken.

Just then the fire burst into life again only this time a woman stepped out. She was about 5 foot 8 inches and had light brown hair that was pulled into a braid that had a few strands falling out of it. Her brown eyes held warmth but did nothing to calm Reese down. Both of the new arrivals wore what Reese remembered to be robes. The man's robes were black and green, tasteful and elegant. They clung to his torso before loosening at his waist. The woman's robes were a lot looser. They were undone at the front showing a pale pink shirt and white skirt.

"Hello, you must be Mr Tylere. I'm Hermione Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy. We are from Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." The woman said and Reese felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Staring dumbly and still looking absolutely terrified Reese stood slowly and took the offered hands with a nod before turning and walking away.

"Well, I dare say that was incredibly rude. And you people wander why we dislike muggles." Malfoy commented to the woman. She scowled.

"Well he's obviously terrified of us. My guess is he wasn't expecting us at all. I hope he's okay." She said then jumped as loud banging reached the pairs ears.

Through the open lounge door they could see Reece standing at the foot of the stairs and whacking his hand loudly against the wall. Hermione frowned in confusion but Malfoy sneered in disgust.

"Again, this is why we dislike muggles. They are rude and stupid."

However, after five loud bangs on the wall Reese stopped and stood at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his hips. The wizards in the lounge had no idea what was going on but after a few seconds of standing like that the man moved his hand and pointed to the floor. Immediately the sound of people coming down the stairs could be heard. The pair were still frowning when they were joined in the lounge again by the man and two children.

The children walked into the lounge holding hands, which was a strange sight for the wizards since the children were obviously about eleven and not many eleven year olds held hands these days. Reese walked in behind them and collapsed onto the sofa leaning back and covering his face with his hands.

"Um…hi." Matthias said hesitantly. Hermione switched her gaze from watching Reese to the twins in front of her.

"Hello. We are from Hogwarts; we've come to give you information."

"Um yes…I'm sorry but we-"

"Only just got your letter a few minutes ago." The girl finished squeezing her brother's hand. Hermione had a strange sense of déjà vu at the pair finishing the others sentence off whilst the blonde next to her fought off a groan. Just as Hermione was about to speak though a hiss tore through the air.

"Thias! Lyssia!" The twins turned and held back a wince at the look on their father's face. He was torn between very angry and terrified.

"Sorry Papa." Lyssia whispered trying to calm their father. "But Thias only just got the letter this morning and-"

"I woke Lyssia up straight away to get dressed. There-"

"Wasn't enough time to warn you. We're sorry." Reese stared wide eyed at the twins before shaking his head in exasperation and leaning forwards to put his face in his hands again, this time resting his elbows on his knees. The twins turned back to the wizards and offered their hands, opposite hands mind you, to shake the wizard's hands.

"I'm Matthias Tylere."

"I'm Allyssia Tylere."

"Pleasure to meet you two." Hermione said shaking both hands at once. The blonde man just offered them the barest hint of a smile and inclined his head before looking back over to Reese who had a snake curling up his leg and onto his lap. The snake hissed a few times at the man and Reece leant back on the chair staring at the snake that then turned and hissed angrily at the four people.

"Anyway, I understand you needed more information." Hermione said cheerfully. The twins grinned and nodded and Reese caught the blond man's eyes and gestured with his hand for them to sit down.

Once everyone was settled in their seats Hermione began to fill the family in on the goings on at Hogwarts. It wasn't long into the explanation that Lucas came running downstairs and bounded into the lounge. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other people and went bright red. Clutching onto the cuddly toy he brought down with him he shuffled across the room quietly and slid into his father's open arms. The pair didn't speak and Lucas gripped his father tightly whilst Reese smiled at him and gestured for the other adults to continue.

Half an hour later Hermione was finished and asked if there we any questions.

"So we have to stay at school all year round and we can't go home?"

"We let the students go home at Christmas though sometimes the parents come to Hogwarts and spends the holiday with us. Then of course at intervals during the year we let the parents come up to visit. It's only been in the last ten years that we've done that though. It was decided that all children and adults should be able to mingle with pureblood wizards and muggles to stop any prejudices and prevent any wars." No-one noticed Reese's grip tighten around Lucas at the mention of the war.

"So we will still get to see Daddy and Lucas then?"

"Yes of course. Any more questions?"

"Yes." Lyssia said confidently though a little quietly. "What sport do you play because Thias and I like doing sports?" This lead to Draco Malfoy leading a conversation about Quidditch that had the children's attention glued to him. Once he finished the twins said they had no more questions and the wizards turned to look at Reese.

"Do you have any questions Mr Tylere?" Reese hadn't spoken at all during the whole explanation but now he nodded his head and the adults readied themselves to listen. Reese offered them a small smile and looked over at the twins who had their attention on him. He raised his hands.

My question is+ Reese stopped to allow the twins to translate what he was saying and they did so together and said the words perfectly in time with each other. +Do you want to go+

"Do you want to go…oh!" Reese smiled and L7ucas snickered at the simultaneous translations. The twins were funny sometimes but then again they were magically close – not that Reese would ever tell them that.

"Yes please father."

Very well.+ Reese let his hands fall down and looked expectantly over at the shocked wizard and witch.

"You…don't speak?" Hermione asked and Reese shook his head. Malfoy quickly schooled his features.

"Very well, since you wish to go we should address the matter of your equipment. Mrs Weasley and I shall be taking you to Diagon Alley to purchase your things and we can go as soon as you are ready to."

"We just need to have…"

"Breakfast." The twins replied and quickly jumped up to go to the kitchen. Lucas also got up and went back upstairs after making Reese hold his hand until he got to the bottom of the stairs. The wizards followed and everyone ended up in the kitchen at stools around the breakfast bar.

"You have a lovely house Mr Tylere." Reese nodded and raised his hands and signed something. Hermione and Draco looked over to the twins to understand what Reese was saying. Allyssia answered before taking another mouthful of cereal.

"He said call him Reese." Hermione nodded.

"Will Mrs Tylere be around at all for us to tell about Hogwarts?" Reese stared at her, his wife's death being something he didn't want to talk about. He had loved her and yes she was gone and had been gone for many years. He was beyond ready to move on but he didn't like to talk about Noelle that much. He signed his reply.

"He said she's dead. Mummy died after Lucas was born." Matthias answered having finished his breakfast in record timing and getting himself a drink. Reese got his attention.

"Thias." Thias looked over and watched as Reese signed out something before turning to Hermione and Draco.

"Dad wants to know how to pay for everything we need for school."

"Oh! I forgot we didn't cover that earlier. We can take muggle money, your money, and get it changed up into our currency." Hermione then went on to explain all about the wizard currency and exchange rate and Reese nodded only half listening. When she'd finished talking he signed something to his children and left the room.

He returned a few minutes later carrying a large wad of cash. He handed the money to Allyssia and got her to look him in the eye before talking to them.

I'm not going with you to Diagon Alley. I think I've had enough excitement for one day and I don't want Lucas going any way. There's seven hundred pounds there, make sure you don't spend it all. I am not sure how much everything will cost. If you need more money then I guess you'll have to come back to get it.+

"Dad! Thias argued back but Reese cut him off and ruffled his hair.

Have a good time okay and make sure to buy something for Lucas if you can afford it. Also, try and get me a book so I can understand what you will be talking about when you send me letters from school. I understand you are allowed pets and don't owls carry mail+

"Yes."

Very well then, you may get a pet each, unless you wish to take Skylar and Sierra but you must also get an owl. Now, tell those people the plan and have a good time.+

The twins had been gone for five hours and Reese was getting worried. Him and Lucas had been to the park and out for a wonderful lunch before coming back home and Lucas asking to read to his Daddy. He had picked a book which was in Greek, surprisingly enough, and read it aloud to his daddy. It wasn't until well past 6 that evening that the twins returned with two large trunks and a large cage with a black raven inside.

"Dad! Dad! Look at everything we've got!" Reese and Lucas then listened to the twins as they explained all about Diagon Alley, often accidentally slipping into other languages in their excitement. The twins unpacked everything they had and showed Lucas and Reese before showing them their wands and the things Thias, in disgust, told them were uniforms.

"My wand is eleven inches Holly and Ashwinder Ash. Mr Ollivander at the wand shop said it would be a lot of help with protection charms." Allyssia said proudly showing off her wand.

"Mine is exactly the same except it has a Dragon Heartstring. It's good for hexes. I can't wait to try it out!"

"Daddy, I want one. Can I have one Daddy?"

Not yet Lucas, but probably when you are older. Now, I need to talk to you three.+ Everyone sat down though the three children were still very excited. +Now, you cannot tell anyone about this magic school and you cannot do any magic in front of any of your friends here. Lucas, we are going to have to pretend that your brother and sister are at a special boarding school. If they send letters and anyone else reads them except us we are going to pretend that it's a game and because the twins want to make everything more exciting they are pretending to go to a magical school Got that+

"Yes Papa."

Now, about the speaking to snakes, if what you told me is true and that the evil person who is dead now could speak to snakes I suggest you don't tell anyone about how you can speak to them okay? It might be dangerous.+

"That's fine; we aren't taking Sierra and Skylar anyway. We didn't want a pet at Hogwarts."

Fair enough. Well I'm glad you had a good time. When do you have to leave+

"September 1st Daddy from…"

"Platform nine and three quarters at…"

"Kings Cross." Reese smiled and nodded.

Then lets go on holiday and have some fun for a few weeks. Where should we go to+ It was eventually decided that they would go back to Paris for a while to see Aunty Henrietta and tell them about their new 'normal' boarding school.

'Can I even let them go to Hogwarts?' Questioned Reese to himself as they all went to catch the bus down to the nearest estate agents.

* * *

Eat and sleep? Why on earth would I need to do that! Sorry...okay, here's another chapter for you. Next chapter will be with just Reese/Harry and Lucas at home with the twins gone away to Hogwarts. About the special intervals at Hogwarts though, the times when parents can come to Hogwarts...

I was thinking Haloween as the yearly dedication to the Parents of Harry Potter.

Obviously Christmas would be a must for Reese to go to Hogwarts or the children to come home but that's up to you.

Next Holiday should be some time in Summer I think but I'd like you lot to suggest a special time. This holiday could be for any reason, Harry Potter dedication or not. I'd also like Harry to have defeated Voldemort around New year but would like your input.

I'm sorry I keep doing this! At the end of nearly every chapter I give you lot a decision to make. Tell me if it's annoying or not but I honestly feel like since you are reading it you should have a little input.

Final thing before I forget...(sorry) If I make Harry get together with Draco (not Harry WILL be the sub in the relationship) should Draco have a son and have his wife as divorced him. Or, should I make Harry straight and let him find a witch to marry at Hogwarts. (Note, Ginny is dead.)

Review? Gemxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Wizarding World Bashing. Might be slash later on, have to get there first though. OC – Original Characters. Harry is mute – he made himself mute by refusing to speak. I think that's your lot for now.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

NOTES:

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

blah+ - signing

blah - parseltongue

**Chapter 4**

September 1st had come and gone and Reese was at home tending to the garden. The sun was still shining and they weren't due rain for a few more days so the weather was lovely for a spot of gardening. Lucas had been reading a book but that was long since thrown away and he was now colouring laid down on a blanket at the centre of the garden. All three snakes were laid on the grass sun bathing. Sierra, the black and red snake, had been in a rather foul tempered mood recently but she'd shed her skin yesterday and was lots better now.

Reese paused his work and leaned back on his heels thinking about the past week, for that was how long it had been since the twins had left. Lucas and Reese had received two similar letters from the twins a day after their arrival telling them all about the school. They were long letters and decently written which had Reese very impressed. The more private bits of the letter, the bits where the twins said they missed home already, were written in either French or Greek. Apparently they were writing the letters in the common rooms and people were watching them.

The twins had told Reese and Lucas all about the sorting ceremony and the sorting hat. It seemed that the hat had finally put a Potter into Slytherin, not that Reese knew the hat knew about Allyssia being his daughter. Allyssia had gotten into Slytherin because she tended to think and plan before running into action. She was brave, sure when the occasion called for it, but most of the time she was very quiet and preferred to think things out. Matthias, on the other hand, made it into Gryffindor. He was brave, when needed to be and a lot more confident than his twin sister. He was also impulsive and sometimes careless. What had surprised Reese was that in each letter there was a very long chapter complaining about the house they'd been put into. The common complaint was about the colour schemes in each of the houses. It was well known that Thias hated the colour red, he loathed it so it was ironic that he was in the red house really. As for Lyssia, she didn't like that it was so gloomy in the dungeons and everything was cold.

"Papa…what colour should I do the clowns hair?" Reese looked over at his son and smiled before signing 'orange'.

Reese and Lucas ate in silence, though Lucas occasionally burst into loud babbling about random subjects at random intervals. Reese found it difficult just cooking for two now, especially since he'd turned into a vegetarian when he 'lost his memories'. Lucas ate meat but he didn't so they were currently eating two different stir fries. Lucas' had beef in amongst the vegetables whilst Reese's was just vegetables. They were going to have nuts and specially flavoured seeds after dinner though. On a past visit to Holland, when they were travelling from Russia to England, Reese had found the flavoured seeds and had grown addicted. The raven they used as a mail carrier to the wizarding world, affectionately called Ink, also liked the flavoured seeds though he did prefer to share the snakes' meals of mice and rats.

Masters… Came a hiss from under the table. Reese had, of course, perfected pretending not to understand parseltongue and dutifully pretended that the hissing had no effect on him. Lucas, however, darted his head under the table and looked over at the slightly blue scaled snake.

Skylar! Lucas hissed back with a grin at his gift. The snake flicked its tongue out in what was, for Skylar, an affectionate gesture when his tongue flicked the end of Lucas's cheek.

Master Lucasss. There isss a bird at the window. Lucas darted his head up, missing the edge of the table by mere centimetres and looked over at his dad.

"Papa, Skylar says there's a bird at the window." Reese nodded to his son and put his knife and fork down. Standing Reese looked under the table and held his palm to the snake.

"Skylar says it's at the patio doors." Reese nodded and walked into the lounge through a double door connection between the dining room and the lounge.

At the patio doors Reese turned the key and flicked the latch up sliding the door open. A barn own swooped in and landed on the floor. Blinking with wide orange eyes the owl opened its beak and dropped the letter it had been holding onto the floor before hopping over to one of the sofas and flapping up onto it. Resting on the arm of the chair the owl tucked its head under its wing for some sleep. Reese frowned at the owl but leaned down to pick the letter up.

Dad. The envelope said. Reese noticed that it was in Thias's handwriting. Opening the envelope quickly Reese scanned the content letting out a loud cry before breaking out into coughs and dropping the letter to the floor.

"PAPA!" Lucas cried running into the lounge. Reese was doubled over clutching his chest with one hand and the back of a chair with another to keep balance as coughs wracked his body. "Did you just make a sound Papa?"

Yes and God it hurts+ Reese signed between coughs. Lucas looked awed at his father, who had never spoken or even made a sound before, and then grinned widely. Running over the little five year old embraced his father tightly and the coughs subsided allowing Reese to hug his son back.

"Does this mean you're getting better? If you made a sound will you be able to talk!" Lucas said hurriedly. Reese shook his head and pulled away allowing Lucas to see.

I haven't spoken in years Lucas. I'm not sure I'll actually be able to.+ Lucas looked crestfallen and Reese knelt down to look eye to eye with his son. +Would you like it if I could speak+

"Yes." Lucas said quietly and Reese offered him a smile.

Then I guess I'd better go see a doctor hadn't I+ Lucas gave a loud yippee and hugged his father's neck tightly not seeing the apprehension in Reese's eyes. He'd not spoken for years and was quite happy not speaking but Lucas looked so heart broken. The look on Lucas' face reminded him of Noelle when she was moments away from dying.

"I hope one day you will be able to speak again Reese. I wish I could have heard you speak before I die." That had been what Noelle had said to Reese and it made Reese's heart ache at the similarities between Lucas and Noelle. Apart from the tan Lucas had he looked like his mother with his light brown hair. His eyes he'd inherited from Harry but Reese told his children they got their eyes from their mother.

"What did the letter say daddy?" Lucas asked as he pulled away. Reese went pale and picked up the letter handing it to Lucas to let him read before explaining to him what it meant in sign language.

_To Dad._

_I want to come home! I don't like it here anymore. The other Slytherin's picked on Allyssia and made her cry. She's in my dorm now and is still crying. She refuses to go to classes and I'm not going either. Mrs Weasley, my head of house, and Professor Malfoy, Lyssia's head of house, have tried talking to her but she wont listen. She just keeps on crying and I can feel it too. My chest hurts even though it's Lyssia that's sad._

_The Slytherin's were picking on her because she's muggleborn. They said that she's just a stupid, wimpy muggleborn (though they called her a mudblood) and hexed her. They told her she was stupid and that she should go home to live with muggles because she was never going to be a good witch and was wasting her time at Hogwarts. Lyssia has no friends and she's really upset._

_She wants to see you Dad. She said she refused to see anyone until she'd seen you and I'm not going to class either. I know I should go but I can't because every time I leave Lyssia I feel her in my head. Please come Daddy! Either come here or say we can come home. We don't have to learn magic! We can be happy staying at home. I don't like it here anymore._

_Love Thias._

Reese sent Lucas to bed not long after he'd finished crying and saying he missed his brother and sister and that they should come home because the school was horrible and they shouldn't stay somewhere horrible. Reese went to his study and pulled out some writing paper and two envelopes.

My Wonderful Twins.

I shall come if you need me. I am writing to the Headmaster to allow me to visit or to allow you to come home quickly. When I see you we shall sort everything out. Hopefully I shall see you soon and you won't have to miss any classes.

Lucas is upset, he wants you home too. He's just finished crying for the seventh time this week saying he wants you home. Your letter brought on the newest cry Thias. Lucas misses you and I do too but I don't want you to come home and miss out on such a wonderful opportunity. You two were so excited to learn magic I don't want some silly little children ruining it for you.

I will see you soon. Try and calm down Lyssia. Thias, it's very good of you to stay with your sister. I'm not an expert on magic or magical twins but I'm willing to bet you feeling Lyssia in your head has something to do with magic.

I love you two and I miss you.

Dad.

Dear Headmaster Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I have recently received a rather upsetting letter concerning my children. Matthias has written to me and has informed me of my only daughter's distress, a distress they both share because they are so close. I am also under the impression that you cannot get my children to attend classes and neither can the two head of houses. My children can be stubborn Headmaster and since they seem adamant on their decision to be absent in classes until they see me I can guarantee that they shall not be swayed in their decision.

Thus, I request my children to be brought home so my other son and I can see them. If this is not possible then please make arrangements for me to come to Hogwarts. This problem won't be solved unless I see my children, I can assure you that.

Please reply as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely

Reece Tylere.

Reece finished his letters and put them in addressed envelopes before giving one letter to the owl to take to the Headmaster and going to find Ink, their raven, to deliver his letter to his children. Letting both birds leave after giving them some food for the journey Reese set about to wait for a reply completely content to sleep on the sofa in the lounge.

Four hours later a reply arrived with a large hawk. Reese opened it with a rapidly beating heart and shaking hands. The writing didn't belong to either of the twins.

_**Dear Mr Tylere.**_

_**I concede to your demands and arrangements have been made for you to arrive first thing in the morning.**_

_**AS it is, your daughter has calmed down and stopped crying however both vehemently refuse to attend classes still and have made it abundantly clear that they will not be separated, not even to opposite sides of the room.**_

_**At eight tomorrow morning an escourt shall be arriving in your fireplace to bring you, and, if no other arrangements can be made, your son to Hogwarts. These arrangements have been made because the School Board refuse to allow student below the age of thirteen to leave the school grounds except on the special occasions at intervals during the year.**_

**_Please be ready by Eight o'clock for your escort._**

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

Reese sighed in relief but also in apprehension. Running upstairs quickly to pull out some clothes for the following morning. He found a pair of smart blue trousers and a white shirt for Lucas and for himself he pulled out a pair of black slacks and a sapphire blue silk shirt to bring out his eyes, so it was said.

Climbing quickly into bed Reese arranged his thoughts carefully putting memories of before the 'accident' behind strong occulemency shields. He also made sure that there were no thoughts of magic out in the open and that any time he heard the snakes talking, and him conversing back with them, were placed carefully away. Waving his hand he turned the light of and quickly slid that memory behind the shields too. Tomorrow he would see his twins and the Slytherin's would be in for it. He would make sure nobody knew it was him of course, since he wasn't a Maraunder's son for nothing, but he would teach them a lesson they'd never forget. Peeves could read after all and the Bloody Baron had always liked Harry Potter.

Reese rolled over and slowly fell asleep anxious about the day a head but excited too.

* * *

Reese made a sound! He's going to get his voice back but it will take a good few months with a psychiatrist before he's confident enough to speak properly. I needed somethine to use though! (You'll find out later.)

Okay then...so Harry's coming a little bit earlier. To be honest I ddn't plan on letting him back fior a while but I got inspired and when I read back over it I fouind he was going to Hogwarts. I'm a lost cause I'm a fraid.

I think I'm going to have Hermione teach Arithmancy instead of Transfiguration because...well I don't know why but she can't replace Minerva even though Minerva isn't gonna be ther. Draco will be potions master, Ron will be defence teacher and I'll have sprout teach Herbology. Hooch survived to teach flying lessons etc. Cho Chang shall be teaching transfiguration and be head of Ravenclaw house(she's a Ravenclaw so she should know a lot of things) and Hannah Abbot (from Hufflepuff) shall be head ofHufflepuff and teach charms. Neville Longbottom, who couldn't take Herbology because Sprout is still alive, is taking Care of Magical Creatures so at least he is outside.

Question still stands though. Should Harry get with Draco or a Witch. If I'm honest I like writing Slash because I'm a girl and I've never had a relationship so it's kind of wierd to write one. with slash it is easier to do because it's less personal, if that makes sense. Still, vote for it. Draco or Witch!

Review! Gemxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Wizarding World Bashing. Might be slash later on, have to get there first though. OC – Original Characters. Harry is mute – he made himself mute by refusing to speak. I think that's your lot for now.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

**Chapter 5**

Reese was woken up by the alarm clock at eight o'clock. Quickly scrabbling out of bed he raced to his son's room to wake him up. Lucas was laid on his soft blue bed fast asleep and cuddling all the blanket edges under his small body in a death grip. Only a few tufts of light brown, now slightly bleached blonde from all the time he'd spent outside, were free of the blankets. Reese supposed he was lucky that Lucas had the coolest room in the house otherwise the boy would have been roasted under those duvets in the hot months.

Shaking his son awake Reese smiled gently as the large green eyes blinked up at him. Making sure Lucas was watching him Reese signed out why he had to get up.

We are going to visit your brother and sister. Someone will be here at eight to take us. Get up, we need to have a good wash.+ Lucas immediately bounced out of bed and started yelling out as he ran wildly out of the room. Reese grinned at him before lunging at the small boy. Hefting him up Reese threw Lucas over his shoulder and walked with the screaming and laughing boy into the bathroom.

Telling Lucas to use the loo and clean his teeth Reese quickly ran the bath. Washing Lucas quickly and scrubbing his hair Reese wrapped the boy up in a towel before emptying the bath and helping to dry his son off. Once Lucas was dry and smelling wonderful the boy ran off into his bedroom to get changed. Reese followed quickly to make sure Lucas got dressed properly before walking him downstairs.

In the kitchen Reese gave Lucas an apron and served him his breakfast before quickly eating his own and rushing upstairs to have a shower. Clean and smartly dressed Reese wandered back downstairs where his son was yelling out loudly in the lounge.

"Daddy! Daddy! The fire's a funny colour!" Reese walked into the lounge brushing his brown hair out of his face just as Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fire.

"Good morning Mr Tylere, Master Tylere." Draco greeted. Lucas giggled but ran over to his dad and his behind Reese's legs.

"Daddy, he called me master Tylere." Reese shook his head and knelt down to his son signing instructions to the little boy. "Okay Daddy."

"Mr?" Lucas said with a smile. Draco Malfoy looked down at him with a small smile. "Daddy says for you to call him Reese and I'm Lucas. Daddy also said that I hafta tell you everything ye says because you don't know how to speak to Daddy."

"Well, if you can do that you must be a very cleaver little boy to be able to translate for your daddy."

"What's translate mean?"

"Change something into something else" Draco said with a slightly larger smile. Lucas frowned.

"But I thought that was transfi..transfa…"

"Transfiguration?" Lucas nodded his head enthusiastically. "Well I guess it's the same thing. But translate is changing one language into another. Transfiguration is changing an object into something else."

"Um…okay." Lucas said with a frown and hugged his daddy's leg tightly. Reese smiled and put an arm around Lucas's shoulders. Draco looked up and calmly met sapphire blue eyes.

"Shall we be going then? We have to see the headmaster and then you can see your children." Reese nodded and picked Lucas up. He also picked up a notepad and pen that were lying on the fireplace from where he'd written the letters last night. With a frown Reese stared at Draco who was watching him. Draco raised an eyebrow and Reese let all his weight and Lucas's rest on one leg.

"Oh yes of course. I do apologise, I'm not used to being near someone who doesn't speak." Reese nodded his head in understanding and Draco was suddenly under watch from a pair of bright emerald eyes and sapphire ones. "Well since you can't speak it was decided that we should portkey back to Hogwarts. Now a portkey just requires you to touch it and it will take you somewhere. I warn you to hold on tight to everything you are holding and I shall hold your arm just in case. It can be a rather…unpleasant experience for muggle borns and muggles. Some witches and wizards also find them an unpleasant method of transport but they are very efficient. Come on then."

Reese stepped closer to Draco though his face was a few shades paler than usual. Draco pulled out a silver box from his robes that looked somewhat like a snuff box. Reese reached out carefully and put his fingers on it. Nothing happened for a few seconds until Draco put his hand tightly around Reese's wrist and Reese felt a horrible tug at his navel as the world around him disappeared.

In the headmasters' office at Hogwarts Reese, Draco and Lucas reappeared and Reese swayed dangerously on the spot. His face was deathly pale and his hands shaking rather badly. Lucas was whimpering having obviously not enjoyed the experience very much and having sensed something wrong with his father. Reese quickly put the five year old down and collapsed into a chair trembling. Covering his face with his hands Reese tried to steady out his breathing.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his Daddy to try and comfort him. Lucas didn't like that Portkey or what ever it was. It felt funny and made him feel weird. He also didn't like it because it made his Daddy very upset. Lucas had never seen his Daddy so upset before. Sure Daddy had been sad when Allyssia and Matthias went away, they'd all slept on Daddy's big bed the night before they went and then Lucas shared the bed with Daddy a few days after but never had Lucas seen his Daddy like this and he didn't like it.

Draco watched having already guessed that the muggle would not like the method of transport. The child seemed upset by it but not overly so, it was the man that was causing Draco worry. Most muggles fell over and felt sick after travelling by portkey, at least all the muggle parents that had been called to Hogwarts had. This man though, Reese Tylere, was having what seemed to be a panic attack.

"Are you okay Mr Tylere?" A silky deep voice reached everyone's ears. Draco looked around and spotted Severus Snape standing next to his desk. Lucas spun on the spot and stared wide eyed at the man with the big nose. Reese ignored him or rather couldn't hear him. Blood was pumping loudly in his ears and his chest was beginning to hurt from the great breaths he was taking. Slowly but surely reese began to calm down but reached out and tugged Lucas to him protectively before looking up.

Snape was just the same as he remembered. He was still tall and foreboding though his once greasy hair was cleaner and seemed to have a little more life to it rather than hanging limply around his face. After the war Snape had obviously been under a lot less stress and had therefore lost a few of his wrinkle lines but he was still the old Snape. He still had a large nose and still had the dark onyx eyes. He also still wore black robes though now his robes had a few more colourful decorations on them. Gold was around the wrists and edges of his robes and a few gold specks could also be seen on the black robes. Snape was still imposing but a little less scary as he had been all those years ago, though judging by Lucas' face the little boy found the man to be scary.

"Are you alright Mr Tylere?" The man asked again with a small frown. Reese nodded and stroked Lucas' back gently. "We couldn't use the Floo system as it requires one to speak their desired destination and since you are unable to that method of transportation is obviously useless." Snape drawled carefully sounding out each syllable. "Portkey was the only other option as I doubt you would be comfortable with apparition which is by far the worst method of transportation despite its handiness."

Reese nodded and pulled away from Lucas to look him in the eye. Lucas looked at his Daddy carefully then read what he was signing.

Are you okay+

"Yes Daddy."

You are very brave Lucas. I'm really proud of you. Now, do you think you could help me talk to the big scary man over there and the blond haired man+

"Yes Daddy." Reese smiled and brushed the light hair off his sons forehead. Giving the boy a kiss Reese held up his hands again and, after making sure Lucas was watching, he carefully and clearly began to sign out his words.

"Daddy want to know how long Lyssia and Thias have been out of classes." Lucas said earning him a smile of pride from his father. Snape looked carefully as if trying to analyse the situation carefully before answering.

"Mr and Miss Tylere have been missing from their classes for three days. It was, I believe on the third day that Mr Tylere contacted you. On the second day of their absence Professor Malfoy and Professor Hermione Weasley attempted to talk to your children. They refused to talk to the adults and no amount of bribing, threats, and sweet talking can change their minds." Reese smiled and looked at Lucas. Lucas grinned at what his father was saying.

"What was that sorry?" Draco questioned looking at Lucas for a reply. Lucas looked up at him and darted next to his father.

"It's a secret." Lucas mumbled. Reese smiled and stood up holding his hand out to Professor Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow but took the offered hand.

"I am Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School." He said. Reese nodded and drew his hand back before offering it to Draco again. Draco took it and shook it firmly.

"Draco Malfoy. I teach Potions." Reese hugged Lucas to him but opened his mouth.

"Reese." Reese offered in a whispered. Having years of practise at breathing out his own name it came out quite clearly though he did tend to hiss the 's' out. The adults in the room nodded.

"Well then Mr Tylere…" Reese hissed his name again managing to interrupt Snape with the hiss. Snape corrected himself with a slight, near noticeable scowl. "Reese, I believe you should meet your children. If you would follow myself and Professor Malfoy we shall take you to your son's dormitories." Reese nodded and lifted Lucas into his arms again. The small boy wrapped his arms around Reese's neck and looked around taking in everything as he went.

"Your twins have been rather adamant in staying together Mr…Reese." Draco corrected at the horrible glare from the silent man. At the correction Reese smiled though and Draco found himself returning a small one. "We could not even persuade, or blackmail I might add, your daughter to stay in the girls dorms in Gryffindor house. They stayed together and slept in your son's bed. The other boys in the dorm were most upset by this." Reese nodded, being unable to do anything else.

"Your children are very stubborn and have very little respect for authority and rules it seems Mr Tylere. I hope by coming here today you shall…rectify that?" Snape asked. The tone was polite but condescending and the words were insulting. Reese stopped and glared full force at Snape. Snape and Draco turned at having noticed Reese had stopped and were on the receiving end of a very powerful glare.

Both Snape and Malfoy were painfully reminded of bright red eyes glaring at them in madness the intensity in both stares was so great. The blue eyed glare before them was like looking into the sea during a raging storm. The eyes threatened them in ways they hadn't felt for years. They saw utter loathing in those eyes and, though he wasn't actually receiving the glare, Malfoy shivered a tad. Snape stood calmly and collectedly though it was plain that he didn't like the look in those eyes at all.

Reese was at a loss of what to do. Since he could not speak, he could not hex the black eyed man. Since his arms were full he couldn't sign all the expletives he wished to use. Snape would also not understand the signed words anyway. He could do little more than glare. Eventually Reese snapped his angry gaze away and stormed down the corridor and past the horrible headmaster. When Draco followed him Reese met the silver eyes judgingly before turning his gaze away. Seeing Snape come up next to him Reese offered a silent sneer of obvious distaste. Snape tried to ignore him, he really did. He succeeded visibly but internally Snape was feeling rather threatened.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room they were met by Hermione Weasley who Reese blatantly ignored in favour of getting out of Snape's company and finding his children. Children darted out of his way as he stormed towards the dorms that Hermione had pointed to before Reese had walked past her. Entering the dorm room had very little effect on Reese as his eyes landed on the two figures crouched on the bed.

His little girl was sat on the bed next to Matthias and they were holding hands with their heads lowered. Reese put Lucas down on the floor and rushed forwards encasing the two children in a hug. They tensed but Reese hissed.

"Thias! Lyssia!" The reaction was immediate, they both started crying. Lucas, once he saw what had happened screamed loudly and ran up to them.

"LYSSIA! THIAS!" The family hugged tightly whilst the twins cried and Lucas clung.

"Daddy, I wanna go home! I hate it here. Everyone is really m-m-mean! They all HATE me! I wanna go home!"

"I don't wanna stay here Papa! Don't make me stay! I wanna go see Aunty Henrietta and play with Skylar and Lucas in the gardens! Please Papa!"

"Shh…" Reese hushed. The twins continued to cry and Reese let them until a female interrupted.

"Ahem." Reese turned his head and saw Hermione standing next to Snape and Malfoy. Hermione looked sympathetic but sure in herself whilst Snape seemed to be trying to hide a sneer. Draco Malfoy, however, was smiling tenderly. Reese frowned at Hermione and glared at Snape silently asking what they wanted.

"I believe we should all have a chat. If you'd follow me we can take this meeting in Professor Weasley's office."

"No! NO!" the twins cried out clinging onto their father and onto Lucas. "No Daddy! We wanna go HOME!"

"Mr Tylere!" Snape insisted only to have a silent and deadly gaze thrown at him. Reese pulled back from his children and kissed the twins foreheads turning his back completely on Snape.

We need to talk. I need you to ask the jack ass in black and gold over there to get out so we can speak.+ His children stared at his use of a bad word and the twins looked rather scared but they nodded. In between shuddered breaths in and sniffles the twins relayed the message and Reese stood up and turned fully to glare at the man.

"Um Professor Snape? Daddy wants…"

"To talk to us and for you to…" The twins broke off and shrunk back at the glare they were receiving. Reese noticed this and stood in front of his children. Snape turned the glare to scrutinise Reese.

"You want me to what, Mr Tylere?" Snape said sharply.

"Um Severus, perhaps we should give them some time to…" Draco tried to intervene but Snape just repeated his question to the muggle man.

"Daddy wants you to get out because you is big mean, nasty and ugly." Lucas said practically screaming at the man. In awe at his sons outburst but very proud, despite the rudeness, Reese ruffled his sons hair. Draco was also impressed whilst Hermione frowned disapprovingly and Snape glared. Lucas didn't back down this time though, he stood firm and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Snape drawled.

"Severus just let them have some time alone. They are obviously against you and all you are doing is making things worse. You've obviously made the bad first impression now lets leave this family alone for a bit and wait in the common room for them to calm down. They are distressed enough as it is, they hardly need you breathing down their necks." Draco said. Reese offered him a smile of gratitude and gave his youngest a hug. Snape and Hermione stared at Draco's rudeness to authority but Draco didn't back down. Seeing his companions weren't about to move he glared at them using the patented Malfoy glare. "Out! Come on."

Hermione and Snape left the room and Draco turned back to the family. The twins were staring at him and Lucas was beaming up at his Daddy who continued to hug him. Draco knelt down to eyelevel with the little boy.

"You did a very brave thing standing up to that men like that. It isn't easy to stand up to adults, even when what you say is the right thing. You did very well, you should be proud of yourself." Lucas beamed. "However, don't do it often okay? Because some adults are very powerful people."

"Thank you." Reece mouthed when Draco looked up at him. Draco nodded and stood up straight.

"Now, why don't you three have a talk and perhaps Lucas can come with me to make sure the bid nasty man behaves himself hm?" Lucas looked unsure and looked up at his Daddy.

Do you think you could do that Lucas? Do you think you could be brave and go with Draco? I won't be that long.+

"Okay Daddy." Lucas said shuffling his feet nervously. Looking over at Draco large green eyes looked up at him imploringly. "You won't leave me alone will you? He's scary!"

"Of course I won't leave you alone. In fact I have a son about your age. I'll get someone to bring him up and you can play together. How about that?" Lucas nodded and slid his hand into Draco's allowing the blonde man to steer him out of the room. Reese smiled after them and once the door was closed he turned to his twins and set about comforting them.

Ten minutes later both twins were sat on the bed opposite their father. Reese sat cross legged and looked at them. They'd been talking and he'd calmed them down but now they had to get onto some serious business.

About your classes. I'd really like for you to stay. It's not that I don't miss you two, the house is very lonely without you. It's just you will be missing out on a great opportunity to learn how to use your magic. Magic is a gift and you've been given a chance. You should treasure both.+

"But Daddy, everyone is so mean and it's all scary!" The twins protested. That had been their line of reasoning all along, that it was scary and they didn't like it or want to do it. Reese took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He'd exhausted all other options. He'd explained to them why it was good for them and he'd said that it would be dreadful for them if they didn't learn. Now he had to try something he didn't really want to do. Sighing Reese shifted. Getting onto his hands and knees Reese crawled over the bed and settled in between the twins pulling them down to relax against him whilst he leaned against the headboard.

When I had my accident before you were born the doctors said there was nothing wrong except for me having forgotten everything from before hand. I didn't speak either. However, your mother made me see some special doctors ages ago and they found out that I could speak aloud if I wanted to. I never tried again because I was scared to speak. I know it sounds silly but I have something inside me that says something bad will happen if I speak again. So I never spoke. Yesterday when I got your letter I made a sound, the first one in several years. Lucas heard me. If you try and be brave and continue learning magic then I will try and be brave and learn how to use my voice again.+

"Um…but…" Thias said slowly. "I don't wanna learn magic anymore."

"Do you want to speak again Daddy?"

No Lyssia. No, I really don't want to speak again. The thought of speaking is terrifying. I've been without a voice for so long that…All three of us are terrified to do these things. Lucas wants me to speak again and when your mother died I regretted never speaking aloud to her. I know you've always wanted me to speak, you've said so often enough. I'm scared but Ill make this deal with you. I shall learn to speak and you shall learn magic. We might all learn to like it…after a while…+

"Um…" the twins looked hesitant and exchanged looks. Reese held his breath.

"If we try it till Christmas can we stop if we still hate it?"

Yes.+ Reese signed. The twins nodded to each other.

"Okay…" they agreed sounding more than a little unsure.

Well done. I'm really proud of you. Now, how about we go get the both of you cleaned up then we can have a talk with the evil Headmaster and sort out the bullying in your house Lyssia+

Reese ordered them into the showers and let them get cleaned up. Luckily both his twins were the same size so Reese pulled out a pair of jeans each from Thias's school trunk and a t-shirt for Lyssia and a white shirt for Thias. Lyssia also had to borrow a pair of Thias' old pants that he'd luckily brought amongst his boxers. The children dried off and dressed before taking their fathers hands and allowing him to take them down stairs. As soon as they emerged at the bottom of the stairs they saw Snape, Mrs Weasley and Draco sat on sofas whilst Lucas was playing on the floor with a magical jigsaw puzzle that a blonde boy was helping him put together.

The small blonde boy was about the same size as Lucas, if a little bigger, and was dressed in green robes. His platinum blonde hair matched Draco's except his was longer and fell over his eyes and as he reached over to put another puzzle piece in place. As the boy pulled back Reese saw the child's eyes, they were crystal blue.

"Ah, I see you've finished your…talk." Snape said with a disinterested stare. Reese looked at him with a blank gaze and nodded quickly looking away as he felt something tickling inside his head. Looking at the little boys on the floor he flicked his gaze up when he heard Draco clear his voice and stand up.

"That's my son Aaron Malfoy. I brought him up to keep Lucas company." Reese smiled at him and signed and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him.

"Well, perhaps we can get down to business now then. We can deal with pleasantries later." Reese rolled his eyes at her but sat down next to Malfoy and pulled his daughter onto his lap whilst cuddling her twin. They may have been eleven but their family was close and he'd be damned if he was going to let his children grow up too fast.

"What is it with you Granger and business. It's always business first, you rarely focus on the finer points of life. You never change." Malfoy muttered turning to look at his son and Lucas. Reese stared at him having caught the words easily. He was stunned. It seemed Draco was annoyed by the same things about Hermione as Harry Potter was. Hermione, after the final battle, had agreed whole heartedly that Harry deserved a life now and should do what he liked but she'd insisted and argued that it was his DUTY to help rebuild the Wizarding world and it was his responsibility. That had to come first before Harry was allowed to have some fun and have a life. That's part of why he left, he wanted to live and the Wizarding world didn't want to let him.

"What is your decision then?" Hermione questioned again. Reese raised an eyebrow at her in silent question of how was he to answer and pulled out his notepad and pen.

_**They have decided to stay and learn until Christmas at least. If things aren't any better by then I shall be pulling them out and they shall either have private tutors at home, I shall teach them from the books or they shall give up magic entirely.**_

"Very well. May I ask what they plan to do about them being in separate houses?"

**_Them being in different houses is not the problem. My children are in fact capable of being separated. The problem is the prejudice in the Slytherin house. I have read up on the subject using the books bought for me and have learnt of the war a few years ago that was caused by such prejudice. Therefore it stands to reason that it is not us at fault but the ideals as a whole. Lyssia was placed in Slytherin for a reason and if you wish to prevent another war then you shall get rid of the bullying in that house and also from your staff._**

At the last point he'd written down Reese sent an evil glare to Snape who nspped his head up after reading what Reese had to say. He went to object when Draco cut him off.

"Well, prejudice is a hard thing to sort out however I've dealt with the problem as best as I can and have the bullies doing several weeks of detention doing gruelling work such as cleaning the floors, walls and caldrons by hand and using no magic. They are going to learn the value of doing things the muggle way to hopefully teach them to respect it. A for prejudices amongst the staff, there are very few with such prejudices but those with them have been brought up like it and therefore find it a little but harder to conform to what is right. Surely you have some prejudices or ways of thinking ingrained into you from childhood?" Draco asked thinking he'd solved his point. Reese smiled and wrote something down again and showed it to Draco.

_**I don't remember my childhood. I have amnesia from an accident eleven years ago and I've not recovered any memories.**_

"Well, I feel sorry for you. I may not have had the best childhood myself but I have some good memories from it." Draco offered sympathetically. Hermione and Snape had narrowed eyes, however, and Reese gave them a slightly confused look.

"How old are you Mr Tylere?"

_**Thirty five as of June 30th.** _The suspicion died from their faces and Reese thought he saw a little hope flicker out like someone snuffing out a candle in Hermione's eyes. Could it be what he thought it was?

"Well," Draco said again before Snape or Hermione could, "if you don't mine my asking, how did you manage to get the twins to agree to going back to classes?" Reese lowered his eyes in what Draco clearly recognised as apprehension.

_**They were scared to go back to classes and learn to control their magic but I'm terrified at having to speak. I agreed to learn how to speak if they learnt how to do magic. A bit of fair trade.**_

"I thought you were mute." Snape questioned.

_I am mute by choice, so it seems. After my accident the doctors found nothing wrong with my voice box or with any of the nerves and muscles around my mouth. I am able to speak but I have a fear ingrained into me from a time before I can remember about speaking and therefore I don't._

The meeting was left at that and, as it was lunch time, they all went down to eat in the great hall. Lucas and Aaron sat at the teachers table with Draco and Reese who sat in companionable silence with Draco making comments here and there that Reese nodded or shook his head in response to. The twins sat at the Gryffindor table with Thias' two friends Harriet Longbottom and Charlie Woods.

During the meal the Bloody Baron made an appearance and swept over to Reese to stare at the new comer as he usually did to new people to the school. Reese, having known this bit of information, allowed himself to stare back and push all his thought to the front of his head.

'It has been a long time Baron. I wonder if I could request a favour of you.'

* * *

There's another one for ya! A whole ten pages (if you don't include the disclaimer, warnings and the other thing up top). Aren't I good? I do lots of work (a pity it's the wrong kind of work eh?)

Will update again soon. And it will be either this story or Wicca meets Hogwarts that I update because I keep getting ideas for this fic and I still have chapters to put up for Wicca. See you soon, and don't forget to review and give me ideas!

Gemxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Wizarding World Bashing. Might be slash later on, have to get there first though. OC – Original Characters. Harry is mute – he made himself mute by refusing to speak. I think that's your lot for now.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

This isn't as long as the other chapters are but it is stopped in a convenient place. I will get around to tackling christmas at Hogwarts in the next chapter. For now, enjoy. Also, I noticed that the signed words didn't have the + before them. I have no idea why that is but I did try to change that this time.

NOTES:

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

blah+ - signing

blah - parseltongue

Chapter 6

Reese was sat at home, around two o'clock, in his lounge with Silas, Sierra and Skylar curled up around him. Outside the rain was falling down heavily, a relief for the grass and plants as there had been no rain for the past two weeks. As it was, however, there wasn't just rain. Thunder and lightning clapped through the clouds and there were shadows over all Earley, Reading.

Only a few days had gone by since Reese had visited Hogwarts and he'd received no sign that things were getting better. His children hadn't sent a letter to inform him of whether things were better or not. He took this as a sign that they were braving the situation and he himself had gathered up as much courage as he could and made an appointment at the Doctors yesterday. His Doctor, a Dr Paterson, had said she would contact a psychiatrist and a speech therapist for him that evening and, since the surgery was a small one and not very busy, she had arranged appointments for him on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 1o'clock for two hours. Since today was Thursday he was doing his best not to think about what would happen tomorrow.

Thunder roared through the air and the rain continued tapping loudly against the window. Glancing over at the patio doors Reese could see the large spots of rain hitting the glass panes and then running down in thick rivers. Tap, Tap, Bang, Screech.

Reese blinked a few times and noticed that a large shadowy shape was moving slightly on the floor. Standing up he walked over to look at it and noticed that the strange shadow was actually a bird, or more spacifically, an owl.

_We have a guest._ Reese hissed to his snakes. They hissed back as Reese unlocked the doors, lifted the latch and dragged the door open aloowing rain to hit the carpet but also a water covered Eagle Owl to hop in. Closing the door behind the owl Reese offered his hand to the bird who hopped quickly onto it. Reese then carried the bird up the stairs and into the Animal Room, as it was now affectionately called. Along with the large Snake Tank taking up half the large room, the other half of the room was dedicated to Ink and visiting Owls.

Reese held his arm out towards a perch and the owl hopped onto it looking a bit ruffled. Reese assumed it didn't like the weather or having bumped into the patio doors. On its leg was a parcel though. Reese untied it vagely noticing it was water proof. It wasn't very think, less than a centimetre in thickness and it was about the size of A5 paper. Reese nodded his thanks to the owl and pulled out a dead mouse for it to devour. The owl hooted its appreciation of the treat and ate it quickly before taking a drink and helping itself to the seeds in a bowl on the stand. Reese smiled adoringly, he'd always liked owls, and carried the package downstairs.

Making himself comfortable on the sofa between all the snakes Reese set about opening the parcel. Inside the brown paper, that was obviously charmed to stay waterproof, were three envelopes. One was labelled 'Dad', another 'Reese Tylere' and the final one was labelled 'Mr Tylere'. Opening the one with 'Dad' written on it Reese proceeded to read the co-written letter.

_Daddy._

_Things have been better recently. Since you left Professor Malfoy has been very kind. He's helped us out with potions and has even given us a few extra lessons on things to do with the Wizarding World. Professor Malfoy has told us all about the evil man Voldemort (everyone calls him You-Know-Who though Professor Malfoy tells us fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself and we have to call him Voldemort.) and he told us about the Wizarding Saviour who did everyone a great service. Harry Potter, the saviour's name was, and apparently he left to actually live his life the way he wanted. When we said we didn't understand why someone so famous would leave Mr Malfoy took us to a large painting of Harry Potter playing Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry Potter told us that he never liked being famous and just wanted to do his own thing. We understand it better now._

_About me being in Slytherin Daddy, it's got a lot better. I'm not picked on any more and that's better but I still have no friends in there. Professor Malfoy gave his house a huge telling off and deducted on hundred house points for stupidity, prejudice and betrayal. I don't think the Slytherins liked being called traitors by Professor Malfoy._

_If Professor Malfoys warning did nothing though then everyone learned their lessons when the Bloody Baron (The Slytherin Ghost) refused to stop Peeves (the poltegeist) from playing tricks on them. Peeves haunted the Slytherins all the time in between lessons and the Bloody Baron has taken to guarding the common room. They both even made a point of coming into the Great Hall and bowing to Thias and me! The headmaster toold us that whatever deal we had with the ghosts we were to break off. We had no idea what he was talking about but he didn't believe us. It doesn't matter though because Mr Malfoy believed us and Peeves made up a new chant. I don't know it all but I think it was "Snivillous, snivillous oh slimy smelly snivellous! Snapping and snimping at his and her majesties, what evil tricks I've got in your panties!" There was more but Peeves then disappeared and we couldn't find him. No-body knows what he meant though._

_Anyway Dad, Lyssia is hanging around with me and my friends. She also has a friend in Ravenclaw now called PhillippaGreengrass. They both go and read in the library all the time! It's really annoying._

_Things are better but I still qwish we could be at home. We have our first flying lesson next week with Mr Ron Weasley who offered to do it in between his training with this quidditch team called the Chudley Cannons. Professor Malfoy said if we didn't like Ron Weasley then he'd teach us because he used to play against Harry Potter in school quidditch matches. Isn't that cool!_

_Missing you LOADS! And we love you and Lucas. Say hi to Skylar, Silas and Sierra for us too!_

_Thias + Lyssia._

_P.S. Have you seen the Doctor yet? You did promise us you would!_

Reese sighed in satisfaction and put the letter down. His children were okay, reasonably happy and protected. Perhaps Peeves took his rhyming a little too far though luckily nobody knew Peeves considered Harry Potter royalty at Hogwarts. ' 'His and Her Majesties' though, really Peeves you could have given the game away!'

Opening the next one Reese smiled when he saw it was from Draco Malfoy.

_**Dear Reese (I hope it is okay for me to use your first name.)**_

**_I thought it would be an idea to write to you concerning the twins. They seem to be getting on a lot better in school at the moment and, whilst they seem a little down, they are happier and a lot louder. The other day I seemed to have five children on sugar highs in my classroom after hours talking about their day and the teachers._**

_**Your daughter has a friend now in a wonderfully intelligent young lady called Phillippa Greengrass from Ravenclaw house. The two of them seem to have a fondness for books and I must say Allyssia is passing on her fondness of sports and activities to Phillippa. It might, however, be an idea for you to reinforce my advice when I told the twins and their friends they shouldn't go swimming in the Lake here at Hogwarts.**_

**_Subject wise both your children seem to be excelling. Whilst Matthias doesn't always pay attention during class with his teachers he does get his homework in on time and to an excellent standard. I am not sure whether this has something to do with Allyssia or not. I have, however, noticed that both your children are very energetic (even with the lack of sugar running through their systems). Allyssia has more patience but both of them loose attention in what they are doing rather quickly and don't sit still for long._**

_**I shall leave my letter here for now and on the note that your children seem happier at Hogwarts and Hogwarts seems happier with them. Please feel free to write back any concerns to me and know that I would also not be adverse to opening regular correspondence with you. My son, Aaron, would also like to have a pen pal in Lucas however it is only with your permission that I will allow him to write.**_

_**Yours faithfully**_

_**Draco L. Malfoy**_

Unable to help the grin on his lips Reese put the letter aside making sure he'd remember to write regularly to Draco who seemed nice enough and generally concerned for his children and their well being. Reese supposed his paternal nature had something to do with his son Aaron. Having a child seemed to have changed Draco though Reese could only compare this new Draco to the one he knew all those years ago at school. Without the obligation to join Voldemort Draco might have been free to be someone else and this new Draco might actually be the one that was hiding all along.

Finishing his musing, though still unable to get the smile off his face, Reese reached for the final letter. Inside were a few short sentences in Snapes handwriting.

_Mr Tylere._

_Since your departure things have indeed calmed down and your children are settling back into school life. They are making progress with their studies and apply themselves to their work though they do have a short attention span and tend to leave their seats and change where they sit in the classrooms regularly._

_Your assistance in this matter has been greatly appreciated._

_Yours sincerely_

_Severus Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School._

'Snape is still as tight lipped as ever with his words.' Reese mused shaking his head in obvious exasperation. Reese set about replying to the letters. He told Snape that he was greatful to have received news on his children's progress and thanked the man for taking the time to inform him. He also thanked Draco for everything he'd been doing to help his children and gave his full permission and support in concern to both his and Draco's regular correspondence and their sons being pen pals. Since Lucas was a wizard, Reese pointed out, he was sure Aaron could help him understand a little more about Draco's world.

Replying to his children took a little longer since Reese waited for Lucas to be home to include what the boy wanted to say. Both the Hogwarts owl and Ink left the house headed for Hogwarts by 4.15 however.

A few weeks passed by quickly and Reese was having both speech therapy and psychiatrist appointments more regularly. He was gradually getting over his fear of talking and was making progress. He hadn't actually put sound into his words but he was whispering his conversations now to everyone. It was progress. It took until early December for Reese to say his first word aloud and Lucas had demanded a party to celebrate and made sure his Daddy helped him write a letter to tell the twins. Reese joked in his letter to Draco that Lucas was almost like a proud parent when their child progresses from babbling nonsense to actually saying that first, proper and clear word.

By December 20th Reese was able to speak at least one whole sentence with sound before he had to resort back to whispering. He even discovered he could speak in all the different languages he'd learnt to read and understand and he let his children know this. December 20th was an important day though as Reese and Lucas were waiting at platforms 9 and 10 for some one to help them get onto the platform so they could go to Hogwarts for Christmas. They weren't spending the whole holiday there but they would be staying till Christmas Eve then they'd all be going back home for Christmas Day before going to France for a week to spend the rest of Christmas with Aunt Henrietta and Uncle Randolph.

"Is that you Mr Tylere?" A feminine voice came from behind Reese. Reese turned and noticed Hermione Granger standing there in a pair of smart black trousers, red shirt and a thick creamy white coat with fir around the collar. On her hands she wore red gloves and her nose, cheeks and ears were red with cold. She was smiling though, despite the weather.

Reese inclined his head in answer and held out his hand to shake hers. Hermione took it and shook it before pulling her hands close to her body to keep them warm.

"You are the last muggle to arrive. I was sent to help you get onto the platform. You see that pillar there, the divide between the two platforms?" Reese nodded. "The wall is basically a magical illusion and if you walk straight through the wall you will come out on platform 9 and three quarters. Best take it at a bit of a run."

Reese nodded but didn't want to run, especially since he was with Lucas. Stepping up to the barrier he placed a hand against the wall and pushed against it. He smiled when his hand disappeared and got the nervous Lucas to give it a go. Once Lucas had tried it Reese picked him up and walked through the wall, they both had their eyes shut,

Once on the platform Reese found himself staring adoringly at the red steam engine that was standing waiting at the platform puffing magical steam into the air. Hermione appeared behind him and Lucas and got him to follow her onto the train and into a compartment.

"This is how we are getting to Hogwarts Daddy?" Reese nodded after trying in vain to find his voice. His throat had closed over and he swallowed nervously. He didn't think he could speak at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Hogwarts. The only things that are mine are the characters that don't appear in Harry Potter.

**Warning:** **WILL BE SLASH (DMHP PAIRING)** Wizarding World Bashing. OC – Original Characters.

**Summary:** Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort at age 18. After the final battle the Wizarding world continued to demand that their hero helped them kill all the remaining Death Eaters and help them rebuild everything. Harry didn't want that. After an argument with his two best friends over what his duty was Harry lost control of his magic and nearly hurt his friends. He fled the Wizarding world and refused so speak again scared that he's hurt something. He married and travelled picking up several languages. Eleven years after his first disappearance his twin children get a letter to Hogwarts.

Notes: _Parseltongue, _"normal speech", 'thoughts'+sign language, **written words **and all other languages (never mind what they are) will be written as normal speech.

The name Aaron is said air-un. A little like Erin but not quite. Airun.

**Chapter 7**

The train ride had been exhausting. Lucas had needed to be kept entertained and had kept trying to get out of the carriage to see other people and see all the magic. Reese had let him meet a few people but there were no children his age so they'd always ended up back at their compartment alone again. Reese had listened to Lucas read his children's books. Lucas read the books that were in English mostly because he had to practise them for school. Reese would whisper corrections to him rather than talk and Lucas had smiled sheepishly at every mistake.

Hours later the train came to a stop and Reese swallowed since his mouth and throat were suddenly dry. He hadn't been like this last time he came to Hogwarts although it was a rather sudden trip.

He and Lucas climbed off the train and followed the crowds of people towards some carriages that were being pulled by black horse like creatures. Reese had to stop his shudder. He liked thestrals, really he did, but every time he saw them he was reminded why he could and that was why he shuddered. He helped Lucas up the steps into a carriage and pulled the small boy into his lap to make room for all the other people. Lucas fidgeted uncomfortably on Reese's lap, he didn't like being around so many people in tight spaces. Reese smiled at him and kissed his temple pulling out a children's book and opening it. This time the book was in Russian and Reese read it.

Reese was well aware of the strange stares he was receiving for whispering in Russian but Reese ignored it and eventually Lucas settled down and laughed at the story.

"That's silly. Why'd he do that Daddy?"

"Lets find out." Reese turned the page and Lucas giggled loudly at the picture. Reese grinned at him and hugged his son close again ignoring the way the blonde hair tickled his nose.

"Oooh! Look, we're here!"

"It gets better every time." Reese and Lucas looked out the window everyone in their carriage was staring out of. Lucas gave a loud cry of awe and Harry smiled indulgently at his son. Yes, Hogwarts still did look spectacular but the view was rather lost on him.

The carriages stopped and Reese gripped Lucas a little tighter making the boy look up at him with a curious frown. Reese gave him a quick smile.

"We're there." Reese said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. Lucas was oblivious though and scrambled out of Reese's grip. The pair waited for everyone else to get out of the carriage before climbing out. Reese went first then lifted his arms up to help Lucas down/ Lucas didn't even bother to try and use the step he just jumped off the carriage into his Daddy's arms. Reese groaned audibly and rolled his eyes but placed his son on the floor and took his hand. Lucas jumped and skipped as the pair headed towards the castle.

"Reese? Lucas?" The pair jerked their heads to the side to see who had spoken. They'd only just walked through the Main Entrance doors. They saw two blonds though and immediately twin grins of happiness shone of father and son's faces.

"Aaron!" Lucas yelled and ran up to the blonde boy who quickly embraced the other boy. Reese watched the two boys hug then pull away and start jabbering about things. Reese looked up and met Draco's gaze. Draco offered him a warm, bright smile and held his hand out.

"Reese, I must say you are looking very well." Reese grinned and took the hand only to find himself pulled into a hug. Reese laughed nearly silently but hugged the slightly taller man back. They pulled away and Reese continued grinning before swallowing nervously and opening his mouth.

"Draco." He said politely. Draco's smile got much wider and both the boys looked up at them.

"Well. I see you weren't lying after all." Reese gave him a mock glare which Draco merely grinned at. Rolling his eyes Reese fought of another smile and leaned down to look at Lucas who stared at him for a few moments before blinking and grinning.

"See!" He asked Aaron putting his hands on his hips. "I told you my daddy sounds the best." Reese gaped slightly before snickering and raising a hand to hide it. Draco glared at the little boy before quickly turning the weak glare on Reese whose blue eyes were dancing with mirth.

"So you sound better than me huh?" Reese tried to straighten out his face but lost as Draco put his hands on his hips. For the first time in years Reese burst out laughing. The rich happy sound bounced off Hogwarts stone walls and made everyone stop and pay attention. Reese's laugh was loud and uncontrolled. It was almost musical and Draco found himself smiling brightly as the once silent man laughed happily.

Reese finally calmed down and as he noticed all the stares he was getting he went bright red. Looking up he noticed Draco watching him with a smile and he couldn't stop smiling. Draco stepped closer.

"Come on, I had two spare rooms added to mine and Aaron's apartment that you and Lucas can take while you stay here. I'll show you them then we can go find your children. Thias and Lyssia won't be down until dinner, since it takes that long for parents to get settled in."

Reese nodded and allowed Draco to steer him down to the apartment with Draco's arm around his shoulders. The two boys followed behind still jabbering happily though this time it was in lowered voices and they kept sneaking glances at their daddy's.

Draco showed Harry and Lucas into their apartment that, incidentally, was guarded by a family portrait of Draco and Aaron. Reese wondered about Draco's wife or partner at least. The password was nice and simple, "Home sweet home". Reese would never have imagined Draco's password being something like that years ago but now that he'd gotten to know Draco Malfoy without the worry of war Reese found it suited the blonde.

"And these are your two rooms. Reese you can have the blue room. It has silver lines that move when they feel like it but I'm afraid there's little I can do about those at the moment. Whenever I try something they move out of the way. Lucas you can have the yellow room. It has snitches on and I'll let Aaron show it to you so he can explain everything." Lucas nodded and Aaron grabbed the boys hand pulling him towards the other room.

Reese walked inside the blue room. Draco was right, there were silver lines on the walls that kept moving and swirling around each other and around themselves. They looked like they were dancing. The bed was a double in the middle of the room like at home except the bed was done up in silver coloured covers that felt like water to the touch they were so slithery. The duvets were thick though so they would keep Reese warm as he slept. There was only a wardrobe in the room but Reese guessed there were probably some shelves or drawers inside. A door off to the side of the room obviously lead to a bathroom because Reese could see the porcelain white toilet.

"The bathroom joins to my room so when you use it make sure you lock both doors." Draco said with a grin. Reese nodded his head and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Draco and swallowed trying to get his dry throat to moisten.

"Thank you for this." Reese said breaking off into a whisper part way through and having to swallow a few times again.

"No problem. I'd rather you stay with me anyway. I know some of you through your letters but I'm looking forward to knowing a bit more still. Besides, if you had gone to stay in the guest rooms it would be a very long trek to go see Thias and Lyssia not just to get to the great hall and to Aaron and me."

"Still thank you, you didn't have to. Thank you." Reese whispered. His throat had closed over not allowing him to speak aloud. He figured, since it was slightly sore too, laughing as loudly as he had had hurt his throat some. Draco seemed to think something along those lines.

"Come on, 'll get you a warm drink. You have to be able to talk for the twins after all that was part of the deal you made and they've talked of little else all week." Reese smiled but stood and followed Draco out of the room. Draco went into the small kitchenette that was obviously not well equip enough to hold any food to cook with since Draco probably ate all his meals in the great hall or had food brought up by the house elves. There was enough here though to store some cups and glasses.

Draco pulled out a mug and then some chocolate from the cupboard and some milk along with some water. He put it all together in a glass and pulled out his wand. Reese recognised two spells, one to mix and the other to warm. Draco then handed over the mug which had steam rising from it. Reese took it gratefully.

"Hot chocolate." Reese grinned and took a sip. It tasted divine. He loved chocolate. The warmth did wonders to his throat and the taste was wonderful. Reese felt most of his nerves leave him and were replaced by a happy relaxed feeling.

"Divine." Reese said through a smile as he looked at Draco. Draco nodded and smirked.

"What can I say, I'm brilliant." Reese rolled his eyes but carried on smiling as he drank. "I must confess though." Draco said looking Reese in the eye and becoming reasonably serious. "I had rather selfish reasons for arranging for you and your son to stay here. As I mentioned before, I wanted to get to know you more and not just through letters. To make my intentions clearer I don't want to know you as a friend Reese. I want more than that."

Reese nearly dropped his mug. He froze on the spot and looked up at Draco with his smile gone. He was stunned. He never thought Draco would have any reasons like that. Possibilities ran quickly through Reese's mind and Reese gave Draco a quick calculating look over. He put down his mug on the table he was leaning against and stared at Draco.

"I'm five years older than you Draco." Reese whispered, the chocolate having no effect now. Draco merely smiled.

"I couldn't care less about that Reese. You could be my age, younger or older and I'd probably still say the same thing. Five years isn't much." Reese frowned.

"I have three children." He whispered again. "three children, three snakes, birds and a whole lot of problems."

"Don't care. I can't just take the good Reese, I want the bad too." Reese was fairly concerned. He wasn't disgusted at the idea of being more than friends with his once upon a time rival. He wasn't even disgusted at the fact they were both male. He'd been with his wife and had a few partners after her death. None of them had been male but none of them had managed to make him even the slightest bit aroused. Reese also felt like he was betraying his wife by sleeping with another woman.

"I'm a muggle." Reese said with sound this time though it was quiet. Draco took a step forwards with a smirk on his face.

"Don't care Reese. Are you trying to talk me out of this? You aren't doing very well." Reese swallowed and looked away breathing slowly and trying to calm his thoughts. He closed his eyes with his face lowered to think. He ran through all sorts of possibilities but in the end his mind came up blank as to why he should turn Draco down and on what grounds the turn down would be on. Sure, there were lots of reasons but they were outweighed and the only huge reason not to was his real identity and he planned on keeping that hidden. He wasn't disgusted, he wasn't unhappy and he wasn't uncomfortable. Reese opened his eyes and met Draco's eyes.

"Fine. I shall try this with you." Reese whispered. "I find no real reasons why not except Thias, Lyssia and Lucas must be okay with it as should Aaron."

"Very well." Draco said with that smile still on his face.

"I'm not promising anything." Reese warned and Draco nodded still with a smile. "I don't know what to do and I'm not even sure I can but I would like to try. I'm not…uncomfortable with it."

"that is fine. Now, what say you to us going to find the twins after you've finished your drink of course. You want to be able to speak don't you?" Reese nodded and lifted his mug with one hand. Reese was startled to feel Draco take the other one in both of his and raise it. Draco kept his eyes on Reese's blue ones before kissing Reese's knuckles. Reese stared for a moment but then the lips left and Reese offered Draco a small smile.

"Thank you." Draco whispered with yet another smile. Reese nodded and used both his hands to drink his hot chocolate. As Reese continued to drink slowly he didn't take his eyes off Draco who was only about a meter or two away and wearing an affectionate smile.

'Well,' Reese thought, "I definitely can't say I'm against this." His smile grew some more and he raised his mug to hide it. Draco saw however and his smile grew a tad more too.

At the doorway to the yellow room that was to be Lucas' room for the while they were staying here the two boys watched and giggled as their parents smiled at each other. The two boys pulled back from the door and closed it gently before grinning at each other and sharing a friendly hug before going back to their new puzzle.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I've not really been in the mood to write much these last few days. Never mind though. I've done two chapters; one for this and the other for Potter Brothers.

As you can see now that this story is a SLASH story. I had 2 votes for Harry finding a witch but that was against several votes for Harry/Draco. Draco gets it though. Sorry to anyone who didn't want that - shoulda reviewed and told me!

Well there we go. Now you've all been told and warned and what have you. Will write some more soon if people are interested. (Just so you know I won't be focusing on the relationship much anyway. They are just in one.) Review or send me a message or what ever. Gemxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha, dedication to Ty's N Angel just because that review did make me motivated and I can't update tomorrow on anything I haven't already written…..did that make sense? I'm afraid it might not be any good though….I have kinda rushed the ending.

Chapter 8

Reese's throat was soothed by the hot chocolate and the calm and comfortable silence. Draco and he sat around on the sofas and Reese got Draco to talk all about Hogwarts and what it was like and all the things he should know. Draco had raised an eyebrow when Reese had asked him to tell him about the Wizarding world and magic but started explaining with no questions. Draco spoke and Reese listened with a smile as he heard all about what life was like at Hogwarts since he left, not that he told Draco any of that of course.

Finally it was time to go and meet Thias and Lyssia. Draco and Reese went into Aaron's room to find the boys and had to wake them up from where Aaron had fallen asleep on the bed and Lucas on the floor curled around a very large teddy bear. The boys grinned, albeit rather sleepily, and demanded to be carried. Both fathers rolled their eyes, their boys were five after all and were getting slightly heavy.

"Daddy? Daddy, is that you?" Reese turned around in the corridor by the great hall to see who was calling him. He immediately spotted his twins hand in hand stopped and staring. Reese smiled at them.

"Matthias, Allyssia, don't you two ever leave each other?" Reese asked in soft tones but tones nonetheless. He immediately saw his teens gasp and then tears running down their faces. Reese lowered Lucas and stepped towards the two of them. Both of them buried their faces in his chest and cried through their grins. "Well I did promise."

"Yes you did Daddy!"

"Your voice is the best thing I've ever heard." Reese smiled and hugged them both allowing his hand to stroke Allyssia's long black hair. The twins eventually pulled away and saw Draco.

"Draco!"

"We are in the corridors you two, at least try and show me some respect." Draco said through a smile. He absently played with Lucas' hair from where the boy stood next to him grinning at Aaron.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Lyssia giggled her answer still unbelievably happy at hearing her father's voice. Draco gave her a half hearted scowl. Just then a crazed cackle was heard through the halls and many people looked up trying to find the source of the sound. Reese noticed the twins were grinning with their eyes glittering with mischief and he found he liked the look on his children so long as it meant there was no trouble for him.

"It's Peeves Daddy, you remember the ghost I told you about? Well, he's a poltergeist." Just as Thias finished explaining there was a loud bang followed by a few screams and a ghost appeared from a wall. Ghostly transparent eyes looked straight at Reese and a large manic grin was spread across transparent lips.

"Ohh! Tylere you liar oh what of your games, come play with the sire and have mischief all around!" Peeves cackled insanely and Reese barely caught himself in time to stop the grin over his lips. He put on a confused face and stroked his twin's hair gently looking at the ghost in confusion but sparkling eyes.

"You protected my kids?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!"

"Well, thank you Peeves." Reese said grinning. Peeves lost his insane grin and looked serious for all of five seconds before he got a strange glint in his eyes and shot off scaring an older lady who was talking to an older student. Reese laughed quietly and his children looked at him in awe. "What?"

"We just can't get-"

"-over the sound of your-"

"-voice!" The twins said grinning happily. Reese laughed again and shook his head. Leaning down he offered Allyssia a piggyback. The girl happily agreed and hugged her father. Draco shook his head but was smiling at the tender scene. Thias walked along besides his father chatting happily to both Lucas, his father and Lyssia.

When they sat down for dinner Reese helped himself to a large helping of vegetables and some more hot chocolate Draco ordered for him. Draco and Aaron had sat with Reese and the twins at the Gryffindor table and many people were staring blatantly at their potions professor who wasn't always known for being kind though he was a lot better than the headmaster with his temper.

"You know Draco, anyone would think you were trying to make me fat with all this chocolate." Reese teased with a smile as he took another small drink from the large mug. Draco let out a short laugh.

"You could do with more weight on you. And besides, it will warm your throat and I happen to greatly dislike coffee and tea so I'm having you drink a lovely alternative. It's one of my favourites." Reese nodded with his blue eyes sparkling merrily. He went back to eating his carrots, peas and potatoes along with a few greener vegetables. The twins looked between Draco and their Dad.

"Dad?" Matthias asked carefully still alternating his gaze between his father and his teacher. "What are we missing?"

"Huh?" Reese said with a frown as he looked at his son. Matthias met his gaze with an equally perplexed one.

"What's going on? I feel like I'm missing part of the joke or something."

"Mm! Me too!" Lyssia said bouncing up in her seat once. Reese stared at his son still completely oblivious to what was going on. Glancing at Draco to try and get his help Reese found himself looking at swirling silver eyes that looked like they were made out of silver lava.

"Oh! Oh yeah." Reese said in realisation. Draco smirked at his slowness and took another bite out of his meal. Reese set his cutlery down as a blush slowly crept up his cheeks. He mentally cursed, he hadn't blushed in years. Draco seemed to notice the slight pink stain over his cheekbones though as his smirk went up one level. "um…basically…"

"Come on Dad, what's going on!" Thias demanded though not loudly just with that same confused look on his face. Reese went to speak again only to find his throat had seized up. Reaching out he took another mouthful of his hot chocolate. It had the desired effect and soothed his throat.

"Basically Draco and I…are going to try a relationship."

"Yeah so?" Lyssia said nodding her head slowly not fully understanding what was going on still. From one quick glance at Thias Reese could see that he didn't get it either. Reese assumed that they'd inherited his own sense of obliviousness to other peoples feelings of love, like and other things.

"A relationship a little…one more than friendship." The twins stared silently. Reese was beginning to get concerned at their lack of response and looked up at Draco. He was thoroughly confused at the smirk still playing on Draco's lips.

"So you are going out with each other then?" Draco coughed slightly and bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh.

"Something like that." The twins were silent again and they exchanged a look before both of them bounced in their seats once and grabbed their cutlery.

"Cool." Was the only word they said on the matter before tucking back into his food. Reese must have looked completely bewildered because the next thing he knew was that Draco was handing him the mug of hot chocolate.

"Here, have a drink. And don't waste the food, it's wonderful at Hogwarts."

"Hm yeah…right." Reese said very quietly and absently. Almost mechanically he went back to his meal missing the silver eyes watching him in humour.

After the meal Reese was dragged around the castle. He was first dragged up to the Gryffindor common room and shown around being introduced to everyone. Then Lyssia, albeit reluctantly, took him to see the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. Both rooms were as Reese remembered and he smiled as he basked in the memories. The Gryffindor rooms were still done in red, something he hadn't really appreciated when he'd visited the twins before. The Slytherin common room was also filled with scowling people. Reese was also scowled at and he heard some nasty comments being made about him and his family. Discretely he made a book bite the Slytherin in question. The Slytherin yelped and quickly shook the book off him. Reese tried to hide his laughter and managed only so far as not making a sound. He was grinning and his eyes glittered.

"Well, transfiguration books don't do that." Draco commented idly sharing Reese's look of humour. "It's a pity my Slytherins are so closed minded to not appreciate things like other respectably people do."

"Excuse me sir?" The Slytherin in question asked. Draco smiled at him.

"I am merely commenting Jenson that power doesn't always come with a label and you should not judge that which you don't know."

"He's muggle sir, muggles shouldn't be in here."

"Ten points from Slytherin and yes he should be in here. This is his daughter's common room and also my House. I shall show him around if I please. Learn to respect your elders Jenson; I would hate to have to write home to Pansy about your behaviour." Jenson gulped visibly and left the room. His mother was Pansy Parkinson who married another pureblood called Michael Jenson. Pansy had changed her views considerably since she was Draco's best friend and now understood that muggles had another sort of power other than magic that can be just as helpful.

"Do I want to know?" Reese asked in nearly a whisper.

"I might tell you one day but for now it's a secret." Draco said smirking. Lyssia and Thias groaned and shook their heads. Lucas and Aaron were oblivious to everything since they were playing with two toy wizards who were fighting. Apparently Lucas took to Wizarding toys quite easily.

"Dad, can we show you something else before bed?"

"Sure." Reese answered. The twins grinned and grabbed his hands literally dragging him back through the castle with Draco not far behind him.

"Just wait until you see him Dad."

"He's brilliant! And he's really kind!"

"Who? Who?" Reese asked with a laugh and a smile at the twin's antics.

"Harry Potter of course." All Reece's humour was suddenly lost and his face lost nearly all colour. Pale he had barely enough will power to stop shaking and get his emotions under control. His eyes were wider than usual and he bit his lip. He offered the twins a shaky smile and allowed himself to be dragged along not wanting to upset the twins though his steps were a lot heavier now.

"Here he is! Mr Potter sir, I'd like you to meet my father Reese Tylere." The boy in the painting grinned at the twins and shook his head in exasperation making his raven hair fall all over the place and reveal a lightning shaped scar.

"How many times have I told you two to call me Harry? Surely it's not that hard is it Thias, Lyssia?" The twins grinned and then the person on the broomstick looked up and emerald eyes met sapphire. Reese felt himself stop breathing and the painting wore a face of shock. It was the painting that recovered first.

"I like your eyes. Nice to meet you…Reese was it?"

"Uh…yeah. Reece." Both exchanged a sheepish smile.

"So, how've you been holding up?"

"Fine." Reese whispered feeling his throat tighten up too much to produce sound.

"You've got your voice back then. The twins said you couldn't speak for ages. Is that your other son? What's his name? Lucas? What made you call him that?"

"I could hiss it. It doesn't need me to talk much. Yes it's Lucas." Emerald met sapphire once more and the Harry in the picture broke the gaze quickly.

"Excuse me; I have to go find the snitch." With that Harry flew out of the picture. Reese immediately tore his eyes away from the painting. Turning with rather stiff movements Reese turned and walked back down the corridor they'd come from.

"Dad?"

"Daddy?"

"What was that all about?" The twins asked.

"Nothing." Reese lied. The twins narrowed their eyes.

"Dad! Don't lie to us! What happened! What's the matter with Harry!"

"I can't…no. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! You've upset our friend!" Reese turned and looked at the twins. His eyes were wide and he was still pale.

"Come on, I'll tell you. Draco, tae care of Lucas for a bit. I want to talk to the twins for a while."

"Sure Reese." Draco said with a frown of confusion. "Might I ask why?"

"No real reason. It's just about Noelle." Reese lied smoothly using his wife as his excuse. He had told Draco all about Noelle so Draco nodded his head allowing them to leave.

"Just use our rooms. I'll take the boys out to the Quidditch pitch for a bit."

"Thanks." Reese then led the twins towards the rooms with a feeling of complete dread building up in his heart.

Three hours later Reese was alone in the rooms with his head in his hands crying. The twins had just stormed out and the portrait had just closed so Reese jumped in shock when two hands were placed gently on his shoulders.

"Wha…?"

"It's all right, don't worry. Calm down." Draco's soothing voice came drifting to Reese's ears. Reese felt hot tears fall down his cheeks.

"T-t-they hate me!" He cried out breaking off into sobs. Draco slid into the chair next to him and pulled Reese into a hug.

"Shh. No they don't. They could never hate you."

"B-but they do! D-D-Draco, you don't even know!"

"Sh. Yes I do Harry. Just calm down, it will be fine." Reese gasped in Draco's arms and pulled abruptly backwards staring up at Draco in shock and fear.

"How how did you…?" Draco smiled tenderly and reached a hand out to brush Harry's now brown hair gently.

"I knew because I put everything together. I'm far from stupid Harry. I know you, both Harry Potter and Reese Tylere. And I also know your children, they act so much like the old Gryffindor I used to know. I'm the only one who worked it out. Now, come here and calm down." Draco pulled Harry into his arms again and the now sapphire eyed man broke into tears once more.

The twins were elsewhere in the castle having an argument with a portrait and surrounded by a silencing spell. They were trying to find lies to their father's story but so far they were finding nothing. Their argument was anger through tears of betrayal and sadness. The portrait, when he could get words in edgeways, told them that their father did what he had to because no-one wants to be known for things he did what ever cause they were for. The portrait also helped them understand why their father had done those things.

An hour later the twins had calmed down and walked to the Gryffindor dorms with their arms around each other for comfort.

Two young boys were asleep in the kitchens being watched over carefully by house elves. The smiles on their faces could have meant anything but they were innocent to most things and were just happy with their dreams of flying and unicorns.

I chickened out of the explanation to the twins. The ending is rushed yeah yeah I know. But I had to get it down no matter how bad it is. Hopefully there will only be one more chapter to this though possibly two. Does anyone have any ideas for me? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hm...you know I just changed my profile to tell you lot I was probably abandoning this fic and what do I do? I get the urge to write this chapter. I warn you though, it's a boring chapter...this whole story isn't exactly very exciting though. Nothing happens in this, just talking really...if you have any ideas then I'd like to hear them otherwise I really would like to forget all about this story...

So anyway yeah. If you are reading my other stories...I dunno when I'll update them. I've written (with a pen mind you, a PEN - I never write my stories with pen, pencil every blue moon yes but never a pen) about two sides of A4 for Potter brothers and about a page for my Charmed xover...

So anyway, don't expect anything major from this chapter, it's boring but hey it's better than nothing...or at least that's my opinion. You don't have to review but it's nice if you do.

* * *

Thias and Lyssia woke up the next morning but made no move to leave the bed they were sharing. They heard movement around them and knew the other Gryffindors were getting ready for classes. They didn't move at all while their classmates got ready however when they heard the last person leave the room they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Sitting up they both got changed out of their pyjamas. Lyssia found her uniform and handed Thias his borrowed pyjamas back after she was dressed. Thias nodded with a weal smile and took his things before getting changed himself. Lyssia went into the bathroom and washed before emerging and grabbing Thias' hair brush that lay on his bed side table.

Once they were both dressed they made a silent agreement that they would go to breakfast before looking for their father who, they had no doubt, would be in Draco's rooms along with their little brother.

At the great hall they silently made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down not making eye contact with anyone and not speaking a word. They ate their fill before finally bringing their eyes up to look around the hall searching. At the head teacher's table they found Draco Malfoy looking at them quite blatantly staring and yet seemingly not bothered. When Draco noticed both twins were looking at him he made a point of standing up and walking out of the hall using the same exit the students would have used rather than the teacher's door. Without looking behind him Draco knew the twins were following.

Once down at his rooms Draco muttered the password and held open the portrait for the twins to walk through. The twins gave him a wide eyed look before tentatively stepping into the rooms.

Inside the twins were met with a familiar site despite the different location. Their father was sat in a chair with one arm around his leg that was brought up to his chest whilst the other leg was on the floor. Reese had a book in his hand and the twins could tell from the cover that it was a book in German. Nearby Lucas was led out on the floor also reading a book. The only thing different about the picture was that Aaron was lead next to Lucas who was reading aloud to his friend and that these were quite obviously Draco's rooms since Reese had lots of light colours rather than woods in his house.

"Daddy." Lyssia whispered breaking the silence first after grabbing her brother's hand for reassurance. Reese looked up and his sapphire eyes widened considerably. Reese's now frozen hands dropped the book but didn't move from their position at all. The twins gripped each other's hands tighter and Lyssia felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Daddy we're sorry!"

"We're really really sorry." Their apology was answered by a small gasp and Reese blinked causing one tear to fall from his eye. That was all it took for the twins to wrench their hands free of each other and dive towards their father literally throwing themselves onto him. Reese caught them and held them tightly as they babbled their apologies.

"We're really sorry Daddy! We know why you did it now and we're really sorry. You didn't want to remember because it was horrible. It's okay that you wanted to forget, you aren't him anymore you're our Daddy and we're really really sorry!"

"We love you daddy. We'll never be horrible to you again. We're sorry! Don't be sad Daddy! Mummy'll forgive you too! She will, she'll understand! Thank you for telling us, we understand now. We're sorry."

"I thought you'd hate me after all that I told you...I lied to all of you...why are you saying sorry?"

"Daddy we'd never hate you! You're the best Daddy in the world. Harry told us why you did it...um why he did it...thought of doing it." The twins pulled back from hugging their father and shared confused looks before Thias continued talking seeing the look of understanding on Reese's face.

"He said that you...he always wanted to be normal and that he hated what he'd had to do so he understood that you did all you could to get away from it all." Reese nodded and pulled his children to him again for a tight hug and gave the twins a kiss on the foreheads. They stayed silent for a while before Lyssia pulled back and looked questioningly at Reese.

"You know how you didn't speak at all...was that because you really didn't want to talk or couldn't because you can talk now..." Reese sighed and lowered his gaze feeling ashamed but knew he had to answer honestly because otherwise his children would be hurt further by his lies.

"In the final battle I...you use words to cast spells. I can do spells without a wand and without words but with both the spells can be stronger and perfectly accurate. Because I had to use so many different spells to fight I used lots of different words and it was in effect my words that killed Voldemort. I managed to get into my head that words could kill, words could hurt. Then after the final battle the world wanted me to still be their saviour and get rid of all the death eaters for them. My best friends and I got into this huge argument about how it was my duty to help but I didn't want to. I got so angry at them. I yelled words that weren't even spells but all the same my magic responded and the room we were in...I left after that, my friends and I had been hurt. I decided that I wouldn't speak after that. Magic takes a lot of concentration and power to work without a wand so I had no worries about that but I knew if I used words and yelled things or said things my magic would respond so I stayed silent, never spoke after I left.

"Sometimes I'd really want to speak so badly especially when I first met your mother. Sometimes I wanted to tell her I loved her, sometimes that I hated her for sending me to all these different counsellors but even when I opened my mouth to I'd remember why I chose not to speak in the first place. I eventually forgot how to speak and never even contemplated speaking because I feared so much that even opening my mouth terrified me.

"Then Lucas was born and there were complications..." Harry stumbled slightly bon the word and swallowed a few times to get his voice back. "Your mother said she really wished she had heard me talk once and then despite everything I managed to whisper her name. After that it took a lot but I started to whisper things. Whispering wasn't the same as speaking, it doesn't really hold much emotion and therefore it didn't scare me as much. I don't know how I managed this for you two...well for you lot. It took a lot but I've managed it. It still scares me somewhat but I know I'm not making spells so it doesn't bother me."

"Okay." Lyssia seemed satisfied but Thias' curiosity seemed to have been peeked by something.

"Dad, how come you look like that and not like the Harry Potter in the painting? Did they paint him wrong?" Reese gave a small laugh but it sounded slightly pitiful.

"No...The painting is how I should look. I wear a glamour...It changed my appearance. I recast it every morning."

"But you said spells bother you..."

"Yes I know...Glamours are something I can do without really thinking about it though...Besides...I knew everyone would be looking for me when I left so I had to do something, scared or not. So I did and then I met Noelle and I didn't want to lose that so I kept my appearance like this. I'm sorry I've lied for so long but I guess I wanted so desperately for this to be the truth and forget my past."

"Can we see what you really look like?" Thias asked and both he and Lyssia turned pleading eyes on their father. Reese winced when he saw the looks and also that Lucas had joined in. Reese winced again, he had no doubts that Lucas knew what was going on even if he didn't let on or didn't seem bothered by any of it. Reese looked over to the other people in the room. Draco was sat on the sofa opposite Reese and hadn't taken his silver gaze off the family. Aaron was looking curious from his position next to Lucas.

"I don't know what I look like without my glamour." Harry whispered all the while staring at Draco. Draco could quite plainly see the fear in blue eyes, it would be hard not to. If Reese removed the glamour he really would be Harry Potter again. Things could be going a little too fast. Reese was emotionally unstable anyway just from having to retell what had happened to his children last night. Draco really didn't want to think what could happen if Reese let down his glamour and actually looked like the Wizarding world's Saviour.

Reese took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes trying to hold back all the fear, anxiety and fizzling panic inside him. When he opened his eyes however he looked at each of the people in the room as he spoke quite clearly and, whilst in a quiet voice, in a tone that would not be argued with or disobeyed.

"What you see does not leave this room. No-one else will see me and I certainly do not want to see myself. I'm not Harry Potter...not anymore." Draco let a small smile grace his lips and he nodded his affirmative and agreement with Reese's rules. The twins nodded slowly whilst the smaller boys nodded their heads really fast looking nervous and excited. Harry took another calming breath and raised his had. Feeling his magic as usual Harry concentrated on removing the charms he was wearing. Slowly, very reluctantly since the magic was so used to being there and had been firmly in place for years having only needed reinforcing, the magic fell away and everyone in the room took in the new looks.

Reese still had the same body and the same figure. None of his features changed much except that his nose became a little smaller and his cheekbones a little more defined. The most noticeable changed however was the messy black hair that had replaced brown. The black was so dark it almost looked like it was a devoid of any light. When Harry opened his eyes everyone saw bright emerald green that shone brightly with so many different emotions they were hard to read. And on his forehead a very pale, nearly faded, lightning bolt scar appeared.

Draco rose to his feet and walked over to them. No-one had said a word only stared in awe at Reese and though only thirty seconds had gone by Draco could see that Reese, or Harry, was getting more nervous and panicky by the minute. Once over by Reese Draco stood next to the arm of the chair and leaned down to give Reese a light kiss on the cheek which stunned the man into shock and froze all his limbs. Draco leaned his lips next to Reese's ear to whisper something that was meant to be overheard by everyone else as well whilst seeming private.

"You are stunning, now put back on your charms and calm down." Reese didn't move much at all but his magic was working to comply with Draco's commands and as Reese fell his magic quickly reconstruct his glamours he turned his wide eyes to Draco even as his eyes and hair changed colour. Draco pulled back slightly and smirked.

"Much better. Hot chocolate? Or did you want something to eat since you missed breakfast? There are secrecy wards around my quarters and I can have a house elf bring up some of your favourite foods quite simply because I don't have any food in my chambers and I'm probably the worst cook on the planet anyway." Everything was said quickly and Reese found himself nodding having not really heard what Draco was saying. Draco didn't move for a few seconds because he was waiting for the inevitable moment when Reese's brain would catch up with him and comprehension would dawn.

Draco felt his smirk widen as suddenly Reese jumped where he was sat and turned stunned but awe filled eyes on the blond. When Reese met silver eyes he felt his nerves and all his other emotions melt away leaving only immense gratitude, relief and affection. Unable to show that affection in any other way Reese smiled brightly at Draco and hugged his children to him once more feeling a warmth swell in his chest.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Draco feigned innocence and confusion. "You haven't told me what you like to eat or whether you want a drink."

"I'd love hot chocolate and some fruit wouldn't go amiss for breakfast." Reese laughed and smiled feeling all his muscles relax and relax. Draco offered him a wide knowing smirk before heading towards the kitchen snapping his fingers for a house elf.

Even though the twins had eaten their breakfast they decided to sit with Reese, Lucas and the Malfoy's whilst the others ate. Draco sat at one end of the magically enlarged table whilst Reese sat the other end each at the head positions at the table. The twins then sat next to each other on one side with the younger boys on the other side.

"Daddy? When's your real birthday?" Reese who was currently chewing on a piece or pineapple winced and quickly swallowed.

"July 31st."

"Oh...but your pretend birthday is June 30th right?" Thias clarified. Reese nodded slowly.

"But I think of my birthday as June 30th. I'm not becoming Harry Potter again. I've changed everything I was as Harry Potter is now Reese Tylere and it's not the same." The twins nodded their heads understanding their fathers' reasons to wanting to forget his past but they still weren't able to just leave the subject alone.

"So how old are you really? Are you thirty six?"

"No...I'm the same age as Draco."

"So how old is that?" Reese put down his fork and put his hands on his lap looking from one twin to the other.

"Ask Draco." Surprisingly the twins obliged and turned their eyes to Draco.

"Draco..." They said in slow voices that rose slowly in pitch to become imploring. "How old are you?" Draco gave a smirk to Reese before returning his gaze to the twins.

"Thirty." The twins turned back to Reese who sent Draco a withering look.

"So you're thirty." Reese sighed but shook his head.

"Not yet. I will be in July though." The twins nodded their understanding.

"So how old were you when you had us?" Reese blanched looking obviously very uncomfortable despite the twins having not noticed.

"Eighteen."

"How old was Mummy?"

"Noelle was..." Reese frowned trying to remember before wincing slightly. "I'd rather not say. What's with these questions?"

"Well...we feel like there are lots and lots to you we don't know and..."

"...we want to make sure we know all of you because you're our Daddy." Reese groaned and put his face in his hands for a moment before looking up at his children will slightly dull eyes.

"There isn't that much of me you don't know and what you don't know isn't stuff I want to talk about or even want to know myself."

"But daddy..."

"I think perhaps you should drop this for now you two. A lot has happened and perhaps it's time to just take a break from all the information. You might be happy knowing about your fathers past but sometimes people don't want to relive what happened to them years ago. I'm sure Reese will tell you when he's ready but now really isn't the time." Draco intervened and Reese gave a weak smile of appreciation which was accepted with a nod of the head.

"Now, what should we do today?"

"OH! Can we show Daddy how good we can ride a broom please!"

"Yeah! And can we show Daddy our new potion?"

"How about we look at the potion first then if that's okay with Draco?" Reese suggested in a quiet voice since his throat was sore from all the talking earlier. Draco nodded.

"No problem and perhaps Aaron and Lucas would like to have a go at riding a broom as well. I can give you all some riding lessons, you included Reese." Reese laughed gently but shook his head in amusement.

"That sounds fun. I always did love riding." Draco smirked having found something Reese wasn't afraid of remembering and something obviously enjoyable for him.

After checking out the potion the twins had made Reese found himself being dragged out to the Quidditch pitch by Lucas and Aaron. Both the younger boys had one of Reese's hands each and were skipping in front of Reese whilst pleading with him to walk faster. Every time they told him to go faster Reese would just smirk at them and slow down a tad making the pair very annoyed but they still didn't let go of his hands.

"So what do people normally do in the holidays where some families come to Hogwarts?"

"Well usually the children can show their parents around class and show them the spells they've been working on so long as they only work on the spells in specific classrooms. Teachers that stay here over Christmas take it in turns to monitor the two classrooms where children are allowed to practise their spells in front of their parents. They have to be monitored of course in case something goes wrong and then the teacher can reverse it.

"Since not that many families come here during holidays, preferring to have their children home instead, it's really no bother to have everyone dine in the main hall and for everyone to do as they like. Of course there is a rota where teachers working over the holidays watch different areas of the school and house elves guard parts of the school we don't want people wandering off into. Hogwarts is a big place and we can't exactly provide maps because most people wouldn't bother with a map. Of course sometimes house elves act as guides. We can pretty much do as we like."

"So, you work during the holidays even with Lucas?"

"I'll have to work part of the holiday yes, but because I have Lucas I get Christmas Day, Boxing Day and New Year completely free and then of course Lucas can do as he likes because a house elf will watch over him. It's not like its full time work anyway. Just an odd hour here and there, there aren't that many people to watch. Not many people stay over the holidays."

"Oh. Well a lot has changed over the years...and some things haven't changed at all." Draco gave Reese a slightly sad but understanding look before giving a reassuring smile.

"Not everything has changed. Everyone can relax now and we no longer feel the need to wear masks and hide things away. Our time of pride won't end for a while and we are very proud of Hogwarts so why not show it off hm?" Reese scanned over the sincerity and meaning behind Draco's words before smiling and feeling his shoulders relax once more.

"Then can I expect you to start showing off your Quidditch skills?" Draco smirked playfully.

"Oh so you admit to me having skills now eh?" Reese laughed and shook his head in exasperation before finally allowing Lucas and Aaron to pull him along faster eventually causing them all to run down to the stadium. Draco, however, didn't start running he merely watched with a bright smile.

* * *

**Read notes at beginning of story!**

**Told you it wasn't exciting. Just 7pages of boring talking, worrying and smiling...what! That's all they really do! Talk, worry and smile...oh or smirk I guess.**

**Gemxxx**


End file.
